Missing
by T.B Aurellios
Summary: Ch13 is up, clu/fi, r/r please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or the characters. I do own the poem though. Though it's   
probally a horrible poem.  
A/N:This is my first So Weird story so plese R/R. If I get enough people who like it, I will   
finish the story. Also, this is when Clu is back from collage.  
*********************************************************************************  
CH1  
  
Clu sat there on the bottom bunk of the bunkbed that he shared with Jack and Carey. In one hand was a pen, a note pad in the other. Hugging his legs, he   
rested his head on his knees. Clu looked at the photo that was next to his bed. It was of Fi,   
Jack, and himself. In the picture everyone was so happy, wich was far from Clu's current depressed mood. Clu stared at the open notepad. About a minuet later, Clu started scribling.   
Eventually, the scribbles turned to words, and the words formed a poem. Clu mumbled the words as he wrote them.  
  
"Sitting here on my bed,  
I realize how stupid I am.  
Why did I not tell my feelings for the?  
Why could I not find the strenght?  
The courage?  
The courage to say I love you."  
  
Clu once again looked at the picture. How he missed being able to be with Fi. Fi, and Fi   
alone, was the one and only person that could enlighten Clu's day when he was totally bummed out.  
If only Fi knew his true feelings for her.   
"Fi," Clu murmmered. "fi..." Clu knew that he needed to be with Fi. He could feel it. Clu had felt some sort of connection with Fi ever since she left. Lokking back, Clu relized he had always felt it. It had just taken a while before Clu became aware of it. "Fi, come back to me... Please."   
It had already been over a year since Fi had left. Fi should have come back by now.   
Even Annie had gone home, (and Jack really seemed to miss her.) Then Clu had a sickining and terrible feeling. What if Fi NEVER comes home? What if she decides to stay at at her Aunt Melinda's forever?! Even Clu's thoughts were to   
much for him to handle. Clu began to cry softly.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standing quietly next to the slightly cracked door was Jack. He had been about to enter,  
but whan he heard Clu mumbling he had stopped and listened. I never knew that Clu cared so much for Fi, Jack thought. I guess I'm okay with it. I mean, If I can like Annie, there's no reason Clu shouldn't like Fi. Even if she if my sister, and Fi is six-teen. She can make decisions fo herself. Jack decided to forget about it.  
After finding out that Clu liked Fiona, Jack decided that mabe this wasn't the best time to tell Clu the news he had just gotten. The news Jack himself wished he'd never heard. Jack shook his head depressingly, and a teer slid down Jack's cheek.  
********************************************************************** 


	2. CH2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ot the show.  
A/N: Thank you all kind people for reveiwing the first chapter! It really means a lot to me.  
Though it may be a while before the next chapter comes up. I'm sorta having trouble coming up   
with the next part. Well, enough with my rambling. Just R/R. Oh yeah, I'm open to compliments,  
constructuive critism, questions, ideas, ect. Basically anything but flames. I HATE flames. But on the other hand, who doesn't?  
**********************************************************************************************  
CH2  
  
How am I supposed to tell him now? Jack wasn't totally positive, pretty positive but not totally, but it sounded like Clu liked Fi, his sister!  
How can I tell him, he'll freak. That if he really likes her. Jack thought for a moment about what he had just heard. It all added up. Okay, Jack thought. Now I'm totally positive, and if I tell him, he WILL freak. I can't do it. Jack turned to leave. No, I have to tell him. Jack turn back around. Clu deserves to know. Jack put his hand on the door. "I can't do this," Jack mumble wispered to himself. He let his hand fall to his side. No, I have to do this. Again, he put his hand on the door. Jack took a deep breath in, preparing himself. Sudenly, a rush of tears came. Jack wiped his eyes on his sleave, and tried his best to hold back the rush of tears. Slowly, Jack began to push the door open.  
Jack walked over to where Clu was sitting, still hugging his knees. His face wasn't even that red, so it was hard to tell that he'd been crying. Jack sat down next to Clu, and put his hand Clu's shoulder.  
"Clu, what's wrong?" Jack asked with great concern for his freind. Yes he did know the answere to his question, but jack Just wanted to make sure before jumping to conclusions.  
"Nothing," Clu replied, trying his best to sound cheerfull.  
Well, Jack thought. I guess I just got my answere. Clu would never admit that what's bothering his is Fi.   
"You sure?" Jack tried to make eye contact. If he could, Clu might admit. Jack's efforts were useless though, since Clu was trying even harder to avoid eye contact.  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Clu looked at the picture with Fi in it again. Then he looked out the window, but his mind was ealsewhere  
It was obviously time for a change of subject. "Clu," Jack paused for a moment. "I have something to tell you someting," Jack paused again, only longer this time. "About Fi."   
Clu looked at him, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. His bottom lip began trembling, for he could tell that Jack had brought bad news. Though Clu didn't say it Jack could tell what he was thinking was, what about Fi?  
"Fi was on a plane, coming home. The police doesn't exactly know what happened, but their hipothisis is that the plane was high jacked. Anyways, the plane was taken off course by the high jacker. And then..." Jack couldn't finish. He was tearing up like crazy, and despite his best efforts, tears had begun to slide downhis cheeks. "And then the plane crashed." Jack wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Everyone was found dead." Jack paused for a moment. He noticed that Clu's face was gradually being drained of it's color. "Except Fi."  
Clu's face was now as white as chalk, his bottom lip still trembling. "So she's alive, right?" Clu wasn't sure if Jack had meant that they didn't find her, or if they did. He could only hope that Fi had been found, alive.  
"No," Jack shook his head. "They didn't find her at all. No luggage, clothing, bones...nothing. We don't know that Fi's dead, or that she's alive." Clu bit his trembling lip. The intensity of the situation hit him hard then, and he started breathing in that way you do when you're could, scared, or just trying to hold back tears. At first, Clu's eyes were full of concern and sadness. But they soon changed to a deep look of hurt.  
"Why didn't Fi tell me she was coming home?" Clu choked.  
"Fi told us not to tell you-" Jack was cut off.  
"But why?" Jack gave Clu that 'If you'd let me finish you'd find out' look.  
Jack was still crying, so his voice sounded different, but it was under control. "Because she wanted to suprise you," Jack finished. With That Jack left the room.  
Does this mean Fi likes me too? Clu wondered. Why would she want to suprise me if she didn't? For less than a moment, a smile crossed Clu's face. Then reality hit him hard. Clu had a thoght that made his body go numb. Clu curled up on his bed, and waited for they tears that should've already come. None came. Clu lay there, his whole body quivering with feer for Fi.  
What if Fi's alive? If we don't find her she'll die, and it will be because of us. I can't live without Fi. Or what if she's already dead? Or what if... One-thousand thoughts whirled through his mind. None made him feal any better. "Fi," Clu wispered "Fi, where are you?" Then a little bit louder, "Where are you?!"  
************************************************************************************** 


	3. CH3

Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters, or the show, blah blah blah.  
A/N: In case your wondering, the reason I don't give actual names the my chapters is, well, because I suck at it. Pluss, I don't feel like it.  
***********************************************************************************   
CH3  
  
  
At breakfast no one talked. They picked at their food. Each person knew that they were all thinking similar thoughts. Thoughts like, 'where is Fi right now?' or, 'Is she even alive as we eat?'  
Clu couldn't take the silence. Angrilly, Clu slammed down his cup hard on the table. The sudden and unexspected noise startled everyone, making them jump in their seats. They turned to look at Clu. "Isn't anybody going to say something?!" Clu screamed, "Why are we just sitting here, shouldn't we be doing something to help?"  
"Clu," Molly said softly. "What are we supposed to do? If the search team can't find Fi how can..." Molly's voice trailed off, leaving the sentance incomplete.  
Jack just sat there, a vacent look on his face. He was stunned at the fact he might loose his beloved baby sister. After already loosing his father, loosing his sister would make him literally die. Last night when he had told Clu, he felt like he was in some bad dream. That he could just wake up, and everything would be okay. Now he relized thet this was real. Very real, though he wished it wasn't. Every minuet or two tears just came out of no where. Sometime Jack couldn't control it and he would cry in front of everyone. No one noticed though. If they did, they didn't say anything. they all knew why he was crying.  
Minuets flew by and still no one spoke. You could even hear the tick tick tick of the clock. The silence was deafening.  
"Clu," Jack finally said. He paused trying to find the best word choice. "The Amazon's a pretty big place. What are the chances that we'd find Fi? First of all, we don't don't know where in the Amazon to begin looking. And on top of that, we don't know if Fi's in the Amazon," Jack paused again, shaking his head. Then, so softly that barely anyone could hear, he added, "Or alive."  
Clu thought about what they said for a breif moment. "But we can at least try."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
After that last statement Clu had left for his room. He was ticked that he was the only one that was going to try and find Fi. Clu suddenly felt unbearably tierd. He layed down on the bottom bunk, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Clu was walking the the thick mass of trees. When he finally got through, Clu saw something. A girl laying unconcous on the ground at the base of a large tree. She was near the fast running water of the river. Clu ran to her side, shaking her. Clu saw her face, but not any details. He knew who it was though. Then he saw a map. Something was circled.  
  
Clu woke up. That's weird, Clu thought. Does my dream mean something? Clu remembered Fi telling him about dreams, and how sometimes they could tell you something. He got out of bed and searched the room for his laptop. He found it on his desk. He smiled as he picked it up. Fi had givin it to him before he had left for collge. 'So you can research AND keep in touch with me,' Fi had said when she had givin it to him.  
Clu sat on his bed and opened the laptop. Five seconds later he was connected to the internet. Clu found a map of the Amazon. He tried to remember the place that circled on the map from his dream. Clu zoomed into a spot that looked similar. Relizing that he had the wrong location Clu zoomed back out. He tried another, and another.   
It was going to tae forever. Every time Clu thought he had the right location, he turned out to be wrong. Click, he zoomed in. Click, he zoomed out. "Errr..." Clu growled.  
If this next one isn't it... Clu cliked to zoom in. It looked pretty darn similar. Clu zoomed in again. It IS it!!! He had found the correct location. For the first time in at leats a week, Clu was actually relitivly happy.  
********************************************************************************************* 


	4. CH4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show, the characters. I also do NOT own the song. It is called "The Rock," played in episode Banshee. What I DO own is the idea of this story, and these odd looking creatures. (Call 'em what you want. I call them creatures.) ( *_*) (*_* )  
^ ^ ^ ^   
(*_*) (*_*)  
*******************************************************************************************************   
CH4  
  
Clu zoomed in a few more times. Clu realized that if his prediction was correct, he was going to need more precise directions. So, Clu went off in search of a few more maps. Most of the maps gave him better results than the last.  
After a while, Clu pulled out a pen and paper from the drawer of his nightstand. He started writting down directions, location, details of the destinstion, basically anything that might help him. Clu put the peice of paper and the pen in his back pack. Clu shut off the laptop. Getting up from the bed, he returned it to his desk. Clu walked toward the door. He was going to open it to leave, but he didn't. Instead, Clu sat down on the bed, thinking.  
What if Mom and Mrs. P don't beleive me. They're not going to fly us there if they think I'm making it up. How will I get there then? Or worse, what if I get there and I'm wrong? Everyone will be disapointed. Doubt tried to fill Clu's already determined mind. I have to atleast try, Clu decided. I mean, what's there to loose? Clu got off the bed, opened the door, and left the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack leaned back on the trunk of the tree that he was sitting under. Jack sighed, frustrated. Frustrated that Clu thought that he didn't care. He did care. But still, how in the world would he find his sister in a humongous rain forest. There were so many details. Where would they start? What if Fiona was walking around, looking for civilization? They could search one place, leave that area, and then Fi comes in, just missing them.   
Jack sighed again. He wished he could help. Show he cared. But they only way Jack could think of was to go looking for Fi himself. But then, what if he got lost? Or everyone he was with got lost? Then what. No, I should just leave this job to the proffesionals, Jack decided. They know how to find people. It's their job. They have to know. They'll find Fiona, right? They have to.  
Jack sunk his head into his hands. He thought of all the times he and Fi fought, and all of the times they showed they cared for each other. Good times, bad times. Memories flooded him. What if I never see Fiona again? I never got to say goodbye, give her one last kiss, one last hug. Just like dad. Jack began to weep softly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now it's been years since I've been in that place,  
And the winds of my life,   
Have all weathered my face.  
But it's only with distace and the coming, of grace,  
That I see in you bueaty I could never replace.  
  
The rock forged ny spirit,  
The rock was my anger,  
The rock held me fast,  
Throgh the storms of my youth.   
  
Now you'll never die, 'cause you'll live on inside me,  
Oh' ilesia   
Moherien fain  
Lie lie lie lie lie lie lie" (It goes on and on with the lies so I'll just stop it here.)  
  
Molly finished the song. Usually, the song sounded so meaningfull. But this time, you could tell her heart was not in it. Molly didn't even know why she did the concert. She couldn't concentrate while she was singing, so she made several mistakes. All of her thoughts were on Fi. She had tried to sing like she meant it, and she had tried her best to smile, but still, it was obvious.   
Molly left the building and got in the car. Irean and Ned hadn't come, so Molly walked by herself toward the bus. The walk back was only a few blocks, but Molly walked slowly, thinking. Fi, how will I live without my baby. When Rick died, well, lets just say that I'm still recovering. The point is, I alreay lost my love, and now I'm about to loose my baby girl. I've heard life is not fair but... This is just wrong!  
It's not fair that I should have to loose my husband AND my daughter. It's not fair that Clu thinks we don't care. It's not true. I'm just lost, Molly told herself. And I don't know what to do. How can I help. I wouldn't be much help anyway.  
A tear slid down Mollys face. Why have I already given up? Molly asked herself. Usually she was the one that was ready to do anything if Fi was lost, or hurt. Now Clu was the one trying to find her. I want to help, I just found it impossible to be able to find Fi in a jungle. They could walk right past her and not know it!   
"I'll never see my baby again," Molly wispered to herself. "Never again." A tear slid down her cheek. "I'll never see Fi again," the words repeated themselves in Molly's mind over and over. "Never again  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  



	5. CH5

Disclaimer: I STILL do NOT own the show or character. I'll let you know when I do*_*  
A/N: Sorry That I forgot about Carey. I put him in this time. I did not edit this yet, I will do it later. I'm eager to put it up. BTW I will be on vacation for a week. It will be a while for the next update. Please be paitient.  
CH5  
  
Molly aproched the big blue bus. Since she had been walking slow, it was now dark. She was about to enter the bus when she stopped, sensing some one's presance. She turned to see Jack, still under the tree, hugging his knees. His head resting on his knees. He was fast asleep. Molly walked to where Jack slept. Gently, Molly shook Jack.  
"Jack," Molly said softly. "Jack, wake up."  
"Mom?," Jack said as he raised his head, revealing his tear stained face.  
"Yeah honey?" Molly's voice showed great concern for her son.  
"They will find Fiona, right?" Jacks voice was barely a wisper; he looked like he would cry any minuet.  
Molly didn't answere. She didn't know what to say that would comfort him. Jack seemed know that she wasn't going to answere, so he went on. "'Cause I couldn't handel it if they didn't find her, I couldn't."  
"I know baby, I know."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clu sat on a chair in his room, looking out the window at Jack and Molly. They were sitting under a tree and talking. Clu would have loved to know what they were saying, but he couldn't easedrop on his friend. Besides, easedroping wasn't that nesesary right now. He knew what they were talking about, not that Clu could read lips or anything. You could just tell by the looks on their faces.  
Clu was eager to tell them his knewly found information. He wanted so badly to just run out of the small room, off the bus, and tell them to stop worrying. That he had the soulution to the problem.   
At that moment Carey walked into the room. "Hey Clu, how you doing?"  
"Fine," Clu replied plainly. He was eager to spill the news, but he decided to tell them all at the same time. It would be easier for him to just say it once.  
A question raked Carey's brain. It had been all day. Ever since breakfast Carey had had a suspition about Clu, and he had to know the answere. Now, how would he ask. "Clu are you in love with Fiona?" Carey blurted out. Well, at least he finally asked it. He would soon know the answere. That is, if Clu would tell. After all, they were brothers. Brothers shared theases sort of things.  
Clu looked at Carey. What the hell makes you think that?!" Clu screamed. He didn't know why he just didn't admit his feelings for Fi to Carey. They WERE brothers. His answere was more of a reflex.  
Carey looked at Clu in amazement. He knew thay Clu was lying. Siblings could sort of tell when the other was lying. Carey decided that he wasn't going to make Clu admit. Besides he was tiered. If he wanted to poke and prod into Clu personal life he'd save it for morning.  
Clu yawned. "Ya tiered?" Carey asked.  
"No," Clu said, yawning again.  
"Well, I'm going to bed Mr.-I'm-Not-Tiered." With that Carey got into his pajamas, but instaed of getting into bed he left the room.  
"Thought you were going to bed," Clu said to Carey before he left.  
"And I am, Just not right now."  
He knows, Clu thought. But that doesn't mean I have to admit it to him.  
Clu yawned agained. He looked out the window at Jack and Molly. His eyes tried to flicker shut. Maybe I'm tierder than I thought. Clu fought to keep his eyes open, he just had to tell them his new tonight. Eventually his tierdness won him over, and Clu drifted off into an uneventfull sleep- interupted by nothing.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carey left the room and headed for the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then he keft for the couch.  
Jack was already there. "Hey Jack," Carey started as he sat doen. Jack looked at him, his silent way of saying 'you have my attention.'   
"Did you notice that Clu was acting kinda strange today at breakfast?" Jack nodded, not wanting to speak. "You don't think it means..."  
"Before breakfast, I was going to go tell Clu the news about Fi. The door was cracked and he was mumbling something. So I did a little ease dropping. It was a poem, I think. The poem was really short but full of sadness, longing, and love. Anyways, I went in and told him the news. He acted as though he really cared about Fi. It was lke the poem was about Fi. Plus I did hear him mumble her name before and after I told him."  
"So you do think the same thing as me."  
"I'm not shure of anything- but yes, I do think so. I'm going to bed." Jack got up and started walking away.  
"Wait," Carey called.  
"What?"  
"Did Clu deny it?"  
"If you mean his fellings for my sister, then, not directly."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I asked him what was bothering him, and he told me nothing." Carey nodded. "Can I go to bed now?"  
"Yeah, go on."  
Carey stayed a while before going to bed. He didn't know why, but the knews didn't bother him as much as it did everyone ealse. He just thought everything would turn out alright.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
  



	6. CH6

Disclaimer: Don't own character's or show! Really, how many times do I have to say this.  
A/N: If my scentances aren't perfect it's becase I'm only twelvve! So give me a brake! (I'm not shure how to use a ; so I guessed.)  
************************************************************************************************************  
CH6  
The rays of light from the sun glared into Clu and Jack's room. Clu twitced; moaning, he covered his eyes to protect them from the violent sun. After a minuet or two Clu finally gave up his fight for more sleep, and sat up. "Jack, you up yet?" No answere, "Jack?" Clu's voice was both worried and concerned. "Jack?!"  
Clu looked over at Jack's bed. It was emty. "Where's are you Jack?" Clu wispered to himself.  
Clu was about to scream out Jack's name when he heard him. "Carey! Give it back! 'Cmon man, it's not funny!"  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Cluy relized that Jack was just already up. Carey must have tacken the ceral box right when Jack was about to pour it it's contents into his bowl. It was a new routine that Carey had come up with. Carey had a good reason too: it drove Jack crazy. Clu laughed, shaking his head.  
Suddenly remembering the events from the day before, Clu spang out of bed and got dressed at practically the speed of light. Clu was about to leave the room when his mind was again being filled with doubt. Clu gulped, he knew he had to atleast try to tell them. "It's not like it that hard." Again Clu was talking to himself, "If they say no, I'll Just go by myself."  
He grabed the map on wich he had circled the location. Clu walked casually into the room, grabbing a ceral bowl and the box Carey was keeping from Jack. Clu sat at the table and poured the cereal into the bowl. Then he gave it to Jack who had sat down, happy to finally eat. Clu poured the milk, wich was already on the table, into the bowl. Clu got up and grabbed a spon, then he began to eat.  
"Guys," okay, this will be easy. Nothing to loose, right? Ohh... Why is this so hard?!  
"What?" Jack asked.  
Okay, here it goes, "I think I know where Fi is." Clu gulped, waiting for a responce.  
"WHAT?!" Jack yelled. He was deeply suprized. "This better not be some sick joke."   
"Why would it be-"  
"What's Going on?" Molly asked as she and the other grown ups walked in.  
"Clu says he knows where Fi is," Jack said.  
"Think, I said I think I know where she is."  
Molly didn't know what to make of this. She couldn't talk. She didn't have to though, for Irene said exactly what she was thinking. "Know where she is. What?! How?... Where?" She finished in a stern voice. Glaring at Clu, trying to get him to tell. Mothers had that kind of power.  
Clu didn't know what to tell them. How can I explain how I think I Know? Clu asked himself. For now I guess I'll just skip that part. Clu still didn't know how to explain where she was. Instead of using words, Clu decided to use his map. Clu pulled out the map from his pocket. Unfolding it, he pointed to the circled location.   
Irene could tell that Clu wasn't going to willingly tell how he had come come up with that. She would have to get serious with him.   
"Clu," Irene said in a very serious voice. "I want you to tell us how you came up with this." She pointed to the map.  
Clu looked at them and gulped. They won't beleive me... Nothing to loose... Not beleive... Opisite thoghts circled his brain, not leaving him alone. Clu shook his head, trying to clear it.  
"Clu.." Irene glared at him. Clu looked at the ground. "Well," Irene probbed.  
"Well, you see. I had this dream" Clu paused, trying to find the correct wording. Clu looked up into the eyes of familly and friends that were looking at him, exspectantly.  
"What does the dream have to do with it?" Irene asked.  
Ignoring his mom's question, Clu continued. "In the dream, I saw some one lying under a tree, by a river. I went over to the person. I couln't see the person face, but I knew it as Fi. I could sense it."  
"Clu," This time it was Carey. "It's just a dream."  
"I also saw a map and a circled location."  
"It's just a dream. It doesn't mean a thing." Carey had pretty much decided that dreams don't mean anything. It was obvious.  
"But you don't get it. I went on the internet." Clu didn't know why, but he began crying lightly. "The place in my dream really exists."  
"You know, this happened with Fi's laptop," Jack said. "You know, the crystal ball thing. Let me guess- it's a sign." Jack said it with no fealing at all. Deep down though, he was crying, and had been since he had heard the knews.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Clu half yelled, half cryed from frustration. Finally, some one understands, Clu thought, and for less than a moment, his hopes shot up.  
"Gimme a break, I was joking!" Turninging away, he muttered so barely anyone could hear, "You're becoming more like Fi each day." Everyone ignored the muttered comment.  
Molly shook her head, "Clu, it's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. Dreams are dreams."  
Clu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had everyone given up hope but himself? "Why doesn't anyone care?!" Clu screamed at the top of his lungs. Without waiting for a response, Clu stormed off to his room.  
The words Clu had screamed rang through Molly's ears, richecheing off her brain and skull, and back out her ears. Only to return.  
Molly didn't know why she had given up. She just knew she had.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angilly, Clu pulled out his laptop from under his pillow. He sat on the bottom bunk and connected to the internet. Clu found the site that he would have to buy his airplane tickets from.   
"If they won't even try to help, I'll ust do it by myself," Clu muttered.   
Clu looked around the site. All the tickets to South America were very high priced. After a few minuets, Clu was able to find resonably priced tickets. Clu got off his bed, setting his laptop on a chair. Clu lifted the mattress of the bed up a little, pulling out several bills. Clu counted the money. Sixty-one twentys, ten tens, and fifty-five fives. A total of one-thousand, five-hundred ninty-five.  
"Wow," Clu mused. "Where in the world did I get all this cash?! Man, saving up money from birthdays and christmas' as well as money from jobs really pays off."  
Clu had more than enough to by the ticket now. Looking at the map, Clu decided to fly to Cayanne. t would be the shortest distance to Fi from there. The flight would leave tomarrow at ten o' clock. He would have to take a bus to the airport. Clu began to pack his back pack with cloths, bug spray, rope, sun screen, a water bottle, and anything ealse he might need. Then he attached his sleeping bag to it.   
Clu could tell that he had forgotten something. Thinking for a minuet, Clu decided it was the cell phone. He would need it if he found Fi. Or if something happened.  
Clu hid his pack under a pile of cloths. He didn't want anyone to know that he was going alone. Clu hoped he could find Fiona- alive, that is. Clu sighed, the job ahead of him was very perrolous.  
To get out for a while, Clu decided to head down to the nerby beach. He didn't feel like being around people who didn't even want to help save familly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A dream, how dependable," Jack mused. He looked out the window of his bedroom, pretending not to care. Deep down though, he was deeply hurt. Fi was all he had left, besides his mom. Fi was his baby sister. "How can this be happening?" Jack wispered. He stuffed his head into the pillow, trying to muffle the sobs that had come.  
If Fi died, what would I do? Mom would most likely quit the music biseness- forever. I would probally just lay in my room all day, doing nothing. There would be nothing to do. He couldn't tease his sister, or be nice to her, since she wouln't be there. Clu would probally take his anger/saddness out on everybody for not trying. He would say that the only reason Fi was not with them because no one was willing to try.  
Carey, I don't know what he would do. He's taking this much different than the rest of this. He just thinks everything will turn out allright. I hope it does. I hope he's right. I couldn't bear another loss in my life. Especially my baby sister.  
By now Jack's sobs had reduced, and he fell into a dead-like sleep. The only sing of life was his the mixture of sobing and breathing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fi," Molly wispered as she looked at the picture of Fi. "Why do you have to leave me too?"  
*********************************************************************************************************** 


	7. CH7

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters, only the idea.  
A/N: You might want to reread the story bfore reading this chapter because I've revised every chapter. Please R/R! I like to know how I'm doing. I hope you enjoy this!  
^ ^ ^ ^  
(*_*)---------------------------------------------------(*_*)  
*****************************************************************************************  
CH7  
  
  
Beep! Bee- Clu turned off the alarm clock. He knew it was a bad idea to use it. The beeping could wake up Jack and Carey. How ealse was he supposed to wake up? Well, at least Jack and Carey were still asleep.   
Quietly Clu got out of bed. He silently opened the door and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and brushe his teeth. In doing this he risked waking others. Though Clu hoped no one awoke, he had a good excuse just in case. The excuse was that he was headed out early. Mabe to the beach. Or just to take a walk.  
Clu went back to his room and put on a pair of blue jeans, and a green t-shirt. Then he put on his sneakers and grabed his back. Clu left the room. A second later, he returned. Forgot my hat, he thought, and he grabed his red hat. then he left the room again.  
In the kitchenett, Clu grabed a bagle to eat. As he ate, he wrote a noet to his familly, and close freinds. Clu put the note on Carey's guitar case. He played it almost everyday. Also, the band was practicing today, so Carey would be sure to see it.  
Clu grabed another bagle, and an apple. He put the apple in his pack. He didn't need to pack any food because he had done so last night. Clu left the bus, closing th edoor every so quietly behind him.  
Clu walked straight for a block or two. Then he took a left. He thought he had seen a bus stop heer when they had entered this town. He was right. Last night Clu had checked the bus schedule, now he checked it again. He didn't want to get on the wrong bus.  
Clu took of his pack. He sat down on the bench, setting the pack next to him. Clu started to eat his bagle. After a minuet or so, more people started to arrive. Clu looked at his watch. The bus should be here any minuet. By now, ten other people had come. Clu looked over the heads of the people. Clu could see the bus coming around the corner. Clu grabed his pack, and made his way to the front of the small crowd.  
"You getting on this bus young man?" Clu turned to se a little lady carying a purse. She looked about seventy, and her kind face was covered in wrinkles. Though you really couldn't see much of her face, since her long gray-brown hair dangled about her face.  
"Yes," Clu replied. he smiled.  
"My name is Harriet Burman, it's nice to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too," Clu said. Then he added, "By the way, my name is Clu Bell."  
They shook hands. The bus pulled up in front of them. It turned out that they were the only one getting on that bus. Clu deposited one dollar into the machine that takes your money. Clu started looking for a place to sit. Suprisingly, the bus was compleatly full except for one open seat. It was next to the Mrs. Burman.  
Clu didn't really want to sit next to her; she seamed like the type that talks non-stop. Clu really wanted to be by himself to think about what he was going to do. It was to late though, Mrs. Burman saw him and motioned for him to sit down. The bus started moving and he sat down.  
"So, where are you haeded to?" Mrs. burman asked.  
"The airport," Clu replied. He hoped that Mrs. Burman wouldn't talk the whole time. Mabe she would leave him alone now.  
Or mabe not, "Oh really. That's interasting. That's exactly where I'm headed to!" Mrs. Burman seemed really happy. Probally because she has an excuse to do some extra talking, Cu thought.  
"I'm headed to Austraila to meet my grandaughter. What about you?"  
"Me? I'm going to south America to see a freind." That's not exaclty lynig, is it? Clu didn't really like lying to elderly people. It just didn't feel right. Unfortunatly, Mrs. Burman had begun to talk about her 'charming little grandoughter.'  
"Kirsti's the sweetest thing you'll ever meet. She has blue eyes, and she's just turning five! I wouldn't miss her birthday even if the wourld was coming to an end. I lo..." Clu decided that Mrs. Burman spoiled Kirsti rotten.  
Clu wasn't really listening to what she was saying though. "You know, I woke up pretty early today. Do myou think you can wake me when we get to the aiport. Mrs. Burman nodded, and Clu drifted off to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was now raining gently ouside. The raining made Jack stir, an his eyes fluttered open.  
"Clu man, you up yet?" No one answered, "Clu?!" Jack said it a little to loud, making Carey wake up.  
"Jack, what's wrong?" Carey seemed very anoyed. Jack looked under his bed, the top bunk, at the bottom bunk Clu slept in. Jack came down. The covers were lumpy.  
"Never mind. I thought Clu was gone. Though I think he would have heard me. Clu, get up!" Jack said that last part in a discusted voice. "Clu if you think you can sleep your life away you're wr-" Jack yanked off the cover to reveal an empty bed.  
"Well, mabe he's eating breakfast," Carey said, though he doubted he was right.  
Carey and Jack got out of bed and still in their boxers and undershirts, went into the kitchenett. Clu wasn't there. "Clu? Clu?! Clu! Clu!!!" Carey's screams became more and more desperate. Jack joined in too. They even looked outside. Clu was no where in sight.  
"Clu! Answere me!!!" Jack yelled. If this is some sick joke I think I'm going to hurl, Jack thought.  
Carey's and Jack's screams had woken the adults, and they now rushed in. "Carey!" Irene and Ned said.  
"Jack!" Came Molly. Her eyes very wide, as if she had just wittnessed a murder.  
"What's wrong!" Everone said this at the same time.  
"Clu's gone!" Jack and Carey exclaimed.  
"Mom, he's nowhere in sight." Carey said shakingly. He was worried for his brother.  
"Clu's gone, where?" Irene asked.  
"That's just it," Jack sai. "We don't know. We woke up, and Clu was just, gone, not there."  
"Clu wouldn't just run off like that," Came Ned's gruff voice.  
"Well he did, looke at this," Carey handed his dad a peice of paper.  
Ned looked at it breifly, and handed it to Molly. "Dear Mom, Dad, Carey, Jack, and Mrs. P." Molly read. "As you probally have already noticed, I am not there. If you want to know where I am, well, you already know. Don't try to come after me. Love, Cluett Bell."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Clu, wake up son," Clu woke up to find Mrs. Burman shaking him.  
"We there already?" Mrs. Burman nodded. Clu stood up and slung his pack over his sholder. He got off the bus, Mrs. Burman followed.  
Clu looked at his watch. He had just enough time to catch his flight.  
*********************************************************************************** 


	8. CH8

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: the characters of this story, or the show.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
CH8  
  
"Please buckle up and put your seats in a full upright position. The plane will be landing momentarely."  
Clu had been sleeping, but the woman's voice woke him up. Clu yawned. He had slept on the bus, and now on the plane, but he usually never got up at such an early time. Despit his desire to sleep for an hour or two more, Clu sat up and buckled his seat belt.  
Five or so minuets later, the plane smoothly landed. Clu checked his wathed, it was eleven-thirty.  
After Clu exited the plane, he went to get his luggage. During the plane ride, before he had drited off to sleep, Clu had carefully planned each day of the expedition. Acording to his cacuations, the fstest way was through the woods that lay ahead.  
Clu took out his potable cd player and slung the backpack over his shoulders. Then he started his way through the woods.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Firefly come back to me,  
Make the night as bright as day.  
I'll be looking up for you,  
Tell me that you're lonly too.  
Firefly come lead me on,  
Follow you into the sun.  
That's the way it otta be,  
Firefly come back, to me.  
zzz."  
  
Clu groaned; his backpack seemed to get heaveir with every step. Clu took his eyes off the groung an relized he had just come out of the forest. Clu checked his suroundings. He had come out into an open feild. Soon Clu relized it was not a open feild at all. It was a burrial ground of trees. Burnt trees. Clu gasped. Everywhere he looked was burnt to a crisp. Barely anything was still alive.  
"If Fi was here..." Clu said to no one, since no one was around. "She would do something about this."  
But Fi isn't here, Clu reminded himself. She's out here some where, just not here. That's the reson I'm here. To find Fi and bring her back. Hopefully she's alright.  
On both sides and infront of the ruble was a stream. Ahead of the stream was forest. Rain forest. This puzzled Clu. He wasn't supposed to be here for another day! Clu pulled out his map from his pocket. He carefuly looked at it. Then Clu checked the time his watch had. It was four fifty-six. Wow, Clu thought. I'm like, WAY ahead of schedule. Two days ahead of schedule. That's good though.  
The music must have taken my mind off of what I was doing. 'Cause I never walk that fast. Not even for food! Man, I'm not even hungry! Forget that last thing I said, I'm starving. Clu hadn't relized that untill now. Music is always a good distraction. Clu cluched his stomach and his sides; for he also had a server cramp.  
Clu stumbed forward. Clu almost fell flat on his face, but luckily he caught himself. He made his way over to a nerby stump. It was very broad, and it would be a good spot to eat dinner. Clu focsed his eyes on the stump, tring to get his mind off the pain and hunger. Since Clu was not paying attention to his sorroundings, he did not see the log in front of him, causing him to trip.  
Clu remembered falling flat on his face. And a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Then everything went black.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So," Jack said. "Do we go after him, or not?"  
"Ya," Carey contributed. "Something could happen to him."  
"Carey, could you go see if Clu took his cell?" Irene was obviously worried, though her words didn't show it, and if Clu had his cell they could contact him.  
A few minuets later Carey came back with a smile on his face. He sat on the couch and rested one leg on the other. "Well?" Irene asked impationtly.  
"He took it," Carey replied.  
Imediatly after Carey's response, Irene grabed her own cell phone. Clumsilly she dialed the well known numbers. The phone started to ring, and ring, and ring. No one answered. Irene hung up.  
"Mabe he was asleep," Molly said, trying to comfort her friend.  
"Asleep? It's not even six!" Ned exclaimed. "That's not like Clu at all," he added, shaking his head.  
Molly glared at Ned. Without saying anything she said, 'Well you're not helping.' Molly put her hand on Irene's sholder. "Don't worry," Molly said in a reasuring, comforting voice. "Try calling later. Clu's probally just listening to a cd. You know how he is when he's listening to his music." Then trying to get her to smile she added with a small laugh. "At least it's not as bad as when Carey's listening to, or playing, music."   
Nobody smile, or laughed. Jack stood there, blank to the collapsing world around him, thinking about what had happened in the past few days. First mom gets a call saying that the plane Fiona was on went down in smokes. Then he hears a mumbled poem by Clu. He then told Clu the terrible news. Fist he acted sad, then hurt because Fi hadn't told him she was returning to the the tour. When he told Clu that Fi had wanted to supprise him he had almost smiled!  
Then at breakfast he accuses everyone of not caring, and not trying. The poem, the smile. And now this. Yep, Clu definatly liked Fi, not just as a freind though. More than a freind. But why had Fi told them she was coming home? Why had she wanted to suprise Clu, and not them? Was it possible that Fiona also liked Clu? Right now thaat seemed like the only logical answere available to him.  
Taking his mind off the romance subject, he swichted back to reality. The hard facts. First it had just benn Fi who was mising. Now, out of love, or mabe it was just out of sheer friendship, Clu had gone off in search of Fi. And what lead did he have? A dream. A dream! It made him mad. Clu was putting his life at risk, and Fi was probaly already dead. Jack wiped a tear that had fallen. It was stupid.  
Stupid was the thing Clu was doing. Stupid that he hadn't even made an effort to help. It was stupid that Clu hadn't asked him to come. They were best friend. Yes, he had already made up his mind that going was just to dangorous, but he might have come if Clu'd just asked. After all it was his sister. His baby sister.  
He was supposed to be Fi's protector. What were big brother for. When had his title of Fi's protector changed to just Fi big brother. When had Clu taken over the job of protecting Fi. He knew Fi was just growing up, but...  
Jack left the room, wanting to be by himself. "Jack, honey. Where you going?" But Jack did not hear her. He barely felt it when Carey put his hand on Jack's sholder, only to have it brushed off. Jack closed the door to his room. He climbed to the top bunk, and lay down. Only then did he let the tears flow. He wasn't ready to give up his sister to some one ealse. He wouldn't be ready until the right person came along.   
Clu obviously cared for Fi. First, it had benn just Fi who was lost. Now, thanks to love, so was Clu. He seemed to be just right for Fi. She did seem to like Clu too. Still, something about it was just not right.  
The right person for himself he knew. It Annie. They had been dating befor she left. She didn't want to leave, but her parents had wanted her home. They were parents. They had missed her. They had a good reson to want her home. Mabe she'll come back some day. Then he could be with her, and Fi could be with Clu. They would all be happy then.   
But that wouldn't happen if they didn't return. it started with Fi, then Annie. Now Clu. Three people gone, and no one would be happy if they didn't all return.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone left the fact that Jack had left the room alone. The knew that he wanted to be by himself. He would be no help anyway, just standing there. Carey thought he should stay, though he wasn't much. So two seconds tater he went ouside.  
Now only the responsable, mature adults were left. They decided to wait an hour, and then they would try calling Clu again.  
Each adult were thinking similar but seperate thoughts. Molly and Irene had begun to softly cry.  
Irene was half angry with Molly and Fi. It was the half of her that thought of her children, and nothing ealse. It told her that Clu had gone because of Fi, to help her. It was recless.   
The other half of her told her that it wasn't Molly's fault Clu had gone after Fi. Or that the plane crash wasn't Fi's fault. It was no ones fault that this had happend. Oh wait, it is. It's the high jacker's fault. Dam him!  
Molly's eyes were now red from crying. She was trying hard to be strong for Jack. It was useless though. No mattwer hard she tried, until Fi was safe in her arms she would not be okay. She had to try though. For Jack. He had already lost his dad. Jack would probably never be happy if Fi left him to join their dad.  
Molly knew that they allways fought. She also knew that under all the crItism was love. They love each otherlike crazy.  
Again Molly thought about how she had lost Rick. Now she was about to loose Fi. Another thought hit Molly. If something happened to Clu, Irene would never forgive her. Molly prayed that with all her heart that Clu AND Fi came out okay.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carey leaned against the bus. At fist, at the beginning of this mess, he had thought everthing would come out okay. Now it was only a hope. His brother was now invoved. Things were diferant now. He wished he could have come with Clu. He could have helped him. It made him mad that Clu hadn't even asked.   
What reason did Clu have not to ask. Fear of him saying no, and telling mom? Probably that and that he wanted to be a hero. Yeah. He wanted to be Fi's big brave hero. Though he was mad he still had to hope that his little brother returned. Hopefuly with Fi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clu's eyes flickered open. For a moment, he forgot where he was. He didn't usually see a giant mass of burnt trees when he woke up. The he remembered where he was, why he was there. He graoned, but not becase he regreted coming. He would never regret that. It was becase, when he had fallen and had become unconsious, he had landed on a pointed stick. Also, he was starving. Those two things alone almost made Clu faint.  
Clu's hand moved to his trobing right shoulder. He felt a sticky substance. Removing his hand he relized it was blood. Clu looked around for something he could wash it off with. Bingo, Clu thought, sighting a stream.   
Clu moanded and groaned as he got up. Each step he took toward the stream hurt; the fall had left him with several bruises. Sitting down on a rock next to the stream, Clu took off his shirt. despite it being evening, it was quite hot out.   
Clu dipped the shirt into the cool waters of the stream stream. Using the shirt as a wash rag, Clu wiped the blood from his hand. Next he began to dab the wound with it. Clu would have just wiped it off if it weren't for the big bruise surronding it. Each time Clu touched the wound, he wanted to scream.  
Reaching for the backpack that Clu thought he had put right next to the rock, he found it not there. Looking back at the spot he had just come from, Clu spotted the pack. Clu could kick himself for not remembering to bring it.   
Sighing, Clu got up and slowly made his way back to the back. Once there, Clu bent down and picked up the pack, slinging it over his left shoulder. Clu then made his way back to the rock by the stream.   
Clu sat down on the rock and opened his pack, taking out a red first aid pouch. Setting down the pack, Clu unzipped the pouch and took out a band aid. Clu dipped the shirt into the stream once again, and got the last bit of blood off his shoulder. Then he drien it on the part of his shirt that he had not gotten wet.   
Clu put the pouch back in his pack. Then e took out Some cheese and a slice of bread. When he finished eating the food, he was still hungry. But he ddn't get anymore. Clu wasn't sure if he had brought enough, and if Fi was consious when he found, if he found her, she would be hunrgy. At least his hunger hqad subsuded.  
Now that he was no longer starving, Clu notice that the area around the stream was a whole lot greener than the burial ground. Clu hadn't noticed it earlier because of the pain. It was nothing big, Clu just found it odd that It was not also burnt.  
Clu looked at his watch, It was Five o' eight. Clu rummged through his pack in search of his cell. Upon finding it, he turned it off. Clu did not want his mom calling him every minuet or so, asking if he was alright. Yep, he had a job to do, and he did not need over protective parents on top of that. Then he put thhe cell back in the backpack.   
Clu wiped his forehead. It was getting quite hot. He wanted to Go a mile or so more befor setting up camp, but the blue water looked very inviting. Clu couldn't resist. He slowly, so he wouldn't slip on the moss covered rocks, he got in the stream. Clu lay in the stream, letting the refreshing water flow over him.   
A few minuets later Clu reluctantly got out of the stream. Clu hung the wet shirt around his neck, and put the backpack on both sholders, despite the pain.  
Clu started to cross the stream, wich was at least ten yards long. Clu had to take it slow, or he'd slip. Clu started to wistle happily. He didn't exactly know why he was happy. The stream just seemed to have claered his mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No answere," Molly told the rest as she closed the cell.  
"I'm calling the police," Irene declared. She took the cell from Molly and dialed the three numbers.  
  
********************************************************************************************  



	9. CH9

Disclaimer: You I know it, I don'y own show/characters.  
A/N: I know how my story's going to end, I think. I'm just having trouble with the middle, which is where I'm at. Please, R/R. Also tell me if you want a happy, or sad ending. Okay on with the story!  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
CH9  
  
  
The forest was rapidly being comsumed by darkness, hardly any sun could be seen through the thick canopy of tree over head. Clu was also getting tierd. All this added up, and Clu decided to call it quits for th day. Clu once again pulled the map out of is pocket. Coculating where he was, he relized that the planned campsite for day number three was just up ahead.  
Wow, Clu thought. I was suposed to be back here, (pointing to the circled campspot for day one.) but instead I all the way over here. At day three. Boy am I tierd. Clu yawned, and put the map away. Just a little further and I'll be at the spot.  
It seemed like forever before Clu reched his destination. Once there Clu drowsilly took out two tarps, and some rope, from his pack. Clu fumbled with it, trying to get his half asleep body to function with his half asleep brain to fashion a makeshift tent betweeen two trees.   
So sleepy had Clu been when he'd arrived, that he did't notice the picture of Fi, Jack,Clu, and Carey, laying on the ground.   
Five minuets later the tent was up, it was totally dark, and Clu was crawling into his sleeping bag. Clu thought that since he was so tierd, he'd fall asleep imedeatly. Instead, Clu lay awake for quite some time. Thinking of Fi. He still hoped that he'd make it in time. Though with the progress he was making that didn't seem like a problem.   
Clu was most worried about what he would do when he found her. Would he set up camp as soon as he found her. Or just take her and continue on to the nearest town. Or... He could call the police, and have them send a chopper. There were so many things to consider.  
As Clu lay and poundered, he sensed a presence. Okay, mabe not a presance, but whatever it was gave clu the goose bumps.  
Finnally, right in the middle of Clu's thought, he fell asleep.  
  
  
"Fi! Fi! Help me!!" Clu scremed to Fi as water comsumed him. The coldness knocking him unconsious.  
  
  
Clu woke uo in a cold swet, breathing hard. Clu sighed, "Just a nightmare." Clu peeked out from under the tent. It was still dark. Clu groaned and went back to sleep.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  



	10. CH10

Dusclaimer: I do not own the show, or the characters.  
A/N: Please review. I need to know if any one's still reading this!  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
CH10  
  
  
"So, what did the police say?" Molly demanded the next morning. While Irene was calling the day before, Molly had drifted off to sleep. Now she was desperate to know.  
"Well, they weren't to thrilled that another one was lost," Irene answered.  
"Is that it? Didn't they say anything else?"  
"Ya, they said that unlike with Fi, we could help."  
"How?"  
"Well, since Clu took his cell with him, we can see if we can get ahold of him. That's all they really said, besides asking me imformation about Clu."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack and Carey were in their room. Jack lay on the top bunk, Carey on his bed. Their eyes were closed, but they weren't asleep. They both were thinking about the last few days, it almost seemed unreal. Jack and Carey had tried their best to convince themselves that it was a dream. Their best wasn't good enough.  
"Carey?"  
"Ya?"  
"Do you remember about, five days ago, when we talked abou Clu possibly liking Fi?"  
"Ya, I remember. How could I not."  
"Remember how I said I wasn't sure that he liked her?" Carey disn't say anything. He din't know where this was going. Jack continued anyway, "Well are you sure that Clu isn't just missing her as a friend?"  
"Did the poem Clu mumbled have the word love in it?"   
"Ya."  
"Then that's your answere."  
Carey had finally decided that everything would turn out as it should. That Clu would come back with Fi. He knew that the universe would be kind to them, and not take another soul away fropm the Phillips family. upon that, Carey had decided not to go worrying all over this. Some one had to be not insane with worry. All this showed in his all too calm voice.  
To Jack, it seemed like Carey didn't care if his sister, or his brother, came out alive. It angered Jack. It made him feel hatred toward Carey. He should Care, Jack thought. His worried exspression changed to anger. He rolled to the side of the bunk, looking out over the edge, staring daggers at Carey. Carey still was staring mindlessly at the ceiling.  
"You just don't care, do you?" Jack asked spitefully.  
"Huh?" Carey replied, slightly confused.  
"You heard me."  
"What do you mean, I care."  
"Oh yeah?" Challenged Jack.  
"Yeah," replied Carey, rather anoyed at Jack. How dare he say that he didn't care. How dare he.  
"You probally wouldn't care if they NEVER found Clu," Jack shouted as he got off the bunk. "I bet, it wouldn't bother you if they found him dead. Or if Fi was found dead too."  
Carey got up, standing face too face with Jack, angered exspression on huis face. "How dare you say that," he spat.  
"It's true."   
That was the last straw. With all his force, Carey pushed Jack, making him fall back, hitting his head on the metal bars of the bunk bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump. He was out cold. Carey hadn't relized what he had done until he had done it, but he didn't regret it. Jack deseverved what he got.  
Now the Irene and Molly came rushing in. They took one look at Carey, and one look at Jack. They didn't ask what happened. It was obvious. Irene glared at Carey, wanting to yell at him, but for some reson she couldn't. All she could do was shake her head, she was shocked. Carey had never resported to violence. She thought she had raised him better than that.  
Molly rushed over to Jack's side. She shook him a few times. "Jack, Jack," Molly said, trying to wake him. "Jack!" She stroked his forehead a few times. Finally Jack woke. A second later her, before Molly knew what was happening, he through himself at Carey. First they just wresteled, but then fists started to fly. Irene and Molly tried to stop them, screaming, pulling, but they were no match for their strong sons.  
Ned, who had been asleep up untill now, stormed into the room. "What is all the noise about?!" He demanded, then he saw Carey and Jack punching each other. Ned tried to pull them apart, but they kept fighting. Then, using his full strength, he pulled Carey away from Jack. Ned stood between the two angry boys. Carey tried to go again at Jack, but Ned kept him back. He put his arms out, as if to asist him in keeping them apart. His body was tense, ready to do anything. He glared at Carey, then at Jack. They both had their balled fists up near their chests, ready to punch, breathing hard. Slowly, their fists resigned to their sides.  
Ned relaxed a bit, thinking they had stopped. He was wrong. Dodging to the right side of Ned, they both resumed their free for all match. Ned tried to stop them, but this time they were too storng, too quick, and he was too tiered. Molly and Irene tried to help, but it seemed that they were better at screaming at the boy's to stop.   
Finally, without actually talking to eachother, the adults figured out a way to make them stop that might work. Gathering all their strength, Ned grabed Carey from behind. Carey styruggled to get free, but it was ussless. The two women grabed Jack's arms, and when Jack relized that he wasn't getting free, he stopped stuggling.   
The two boy's stared at each other, blood dripping from their noses, staining their shirts. Their faces were buised, and their eyes were black. Their loud breathing could be heard in the silence of the room.   
"What wr-" Ned was cut off as Carey lurched at Jack. He only sucseeded in getting a second of freedome howevver; Ned had had quickly grabed him, and again, he was held back.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Ned demanded. He didn't get ananswere. Instead. Carey riped himself away from his father, running off the bus. Ned ran after him.  
"Jack," it was Molly's soft voice. Irene and her were still holding on to him, holding him back even though Carey was gone. They were afaid he would go after him. "Mind telling us what happened?"  
Jack didn't say anything. Instead, he remained staring at the spot where Carey had once been, still he was breathing hard. The anger was still inside him. He wanted to go after Carey, to finish where he left off.  
"Jack, answere me Jack." Molly's voice was more demandant this time. Still, Jack did not answere. What was he supposed to say? That he had pretty much started it? His mom would be so pissed at him. Not to mention Irene. Oh no. It was better to let them find out on their own.  
Jack didn't want to stay here, in this room. Too many angry moms. Unexspectedly, he broke away form his mom and Irene. Before they knew what was happening, he was out the door. They went after him, half exspecting him to be headed toward Carey, where ever he was. Instead, Jack went straight into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
Irene asked Molly if she thought it would be okay if she went looking for Carey and Ned. Mabe she could get him to tell her what happened. Molly told her that it would be better if she stayed. Ned was with Carey anyway. He wouldn't need any help, and if Jack decided to go on a rampage, Molly would need her help. So Irene stayed.  
Irene went into the community room and sat down on the couch. She pulled out a book, and waited for Carey and ned to return.   
Molly sat on the bed in Jack's room, waiting for him to come out. She would get to the bottom of this.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack stood in the bathroom, looking at the reflection of himself in the mirror. His nose was bleading, he noticed, and his right eye was totally black. His other eye was just bruised, the bruises also patched his face, probaly on the rest his body too. Though Jack was badly beaten up, he didn't feal any phiscal pain. He only felt anger. He was angry at Carey, for not caring. At Clu, for going after Fi. Even at Fi, for getting on the plane. To top it off on the anger list was Annie, for not putting up enough fight to stay, and finally at her parents, for taking her.  
That was why he had made Carey attack him. He was just another thing that made him angry. He was so loaded up on anger it was like a drug, a drug that made him aven angrier, that made it so he could fight without noticing the pain. Now Jack had yaet another thing to add to the list, himself. He almost laughed.   
The pain that Jack once could not feel stopped him. He groaned from all the pain that suddenly hit him. His right arm, in particular, seered with pain. He took off his torn shirt. Or at least he tried. When he moved his right arm he fell to the ground, the pain past unbearable. Jack wailed, and started crying.  
Molly heard him and rushed to the bathroom. Fortunatlly the door was unlocked. She came in and was at Jack's side in point five seconds flat. Irene stood at the door.  
"Jack, Jack honey. What's wrong?" All the anger in her was replaced by concern. She had never heard Jack make a sound like that before. Jack didn't answere her question though. Molly noticed Jack was cradling his arm.  
Molly got up. "I think it's his arm," she told Irene. "Reaching into her pocket she pulled out th car keys. Handing them to Irene she said, "go start up the car."  
Irene left. Molly droped to Jack's side. "Honey, Jack. Come on, get up. Here I'll help." Still crying, Jack let his mom help him up. But when he put weight on his left ankle, he almost fell from pain again. Luckily, Molly caught him. Jack put his left arm around his mom, using her like a cructh. They walked to the car like that.   
Once at the rented car, Molly helped her son in. Molly got in the passenger seat. They were about to leave when they heard a loud gruff, "WAIT!" They turned to see Ned and Carey walking toward them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the way to the hospital, Ned drove, Irene sat in the passenger seat, and Molly sat in between Carey, who was on her right, and Jack, who was on the left. They didn't want to take the chance of them fighting again, though neither of them were in a very good state. Ned had told them that it was Carey's right arm that was hurting most, which was opposite of Jack.   
They were both crying, though, Molly noticed that both the boys had drifted of to sleep. How they could sleep through the pain, she'd never know.  
  
  
A/N: I'm going to be mean. I'm going to make you wait for CH11. If it's not up today, it'll be a week, since I'm going on vacation. Oh, and BTW, that little box down there, you know what it's for. Use it. 


	11. CH11

Disclaimer: This is a pretty obvious fact, I do NOT own "So Weird," or the characters that go with it.  
A/N: I finally got back from vacation and have the time, and computer, to post. Ya!!! Okay, I'll leave it at that, onto chapter eleven.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CH11  
  
Carey sat in the emergency room with his parents. On his left arm he had a light blue hard cast. A finger splint accompanied it.  
  
Ned, who was sitting across from Carey next to Irene, was glaring at him. He wanted to yell at him so much. What did he think he had been doing? Ned thought; fighting Jack, what a stupid idea. Carey's so much stronger than Jack, and now...   
  
Ned looked toward the hallway in wich the room Jack was in. He had still not come out. That fact alone told him he was worse off than Carey, who only had a sprained ring finger and a broken arm. Not to mention the bruises and black eye. The only news we have about Jack is what Molly told us, 'he is bad off,' but we already knew that. I'm starting to think that it's worse than we thought, he's been in there for a long time now.  
  
Nope, Ned thought, his mind returning to it's previous thought. This is not the time or place to be chewing off my son's head.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I never thought Carey could be so senseless, Irene thought. I have always told him that violence is not the answere. I thought Carey had listened, I guess not. Even when we pulled Carey and Jack apart, they continued to fight. When we get home, or at least back to the bus, we're going to have a long talk with those boys. There must be a reson they were fighting, and we will find it.  
  
Hmmm... Moly and Jack sure have been in there a long time, she thought, looking toward the room wich confined both mother and son. I hope Jack's okay. Wait a minuet- of coarse he's not okay! He couldn't even walk to the car by himself.  
  
Irene looked at her son. He was slumping over in the padded hospital chair next to her, looking at his encasted broken arm, and slinted finger. He looks sad, she thought. Full of regret... For once he was feeling exactly what he should be feeling. Slowly, he closed and opened his eyes. As if to be checking if it was all real.  
  
Is this all real? Irene asked herself. Is it truly real?... Irene let her mind wander as she drifted off to sleep  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carey awoke as he heard the doctor and Molly walking toward them as they talked. He looked at his mom and dad and saw that they too had drifted to sleep and were now awaking. Carey had his back turned to them, but the silent gasp made by his mother, followed my a silently mumbled, 'oh my god,' convinced him to turn around.  
  
Carey lifted himself halfway out of the chair using one arm, and turned to face the doctor, Molly, and Jack. His eyes widened wih horror, his jaw droping slightly. Carey could feel his head become light, and for a moment, he thought he would faint. Instead, Carey just stumbled back down in the chair. Carey gulped. He had known that Jack wouldn't be walking, but he at least thought that he'd have crutches. But no, he was in a wheel chair- a wheel chair! And to top it off he also had a semi-dark blue cast and a black sling. Oh wait, there was also a black cast on his leg.  
By the time they reached Carey, Irene, and Ned, the doctor had apparently finnished whatever it was that he was saying, and left. Now that they were closer, Carey relized that the wheel chair was automatic, since Jack could not wheel him self whith one arm. However, Molly was pushing the chair right now as Jack was asleep.  
  
Irene and Ned looked Molly in the eyes, which were ready to burst with tears, her exspression said it all. She would talk later, back on the bus. She didn't need to explain why Jack was asleep. Apparently the doctor had given him some pain killer, and it had made him tired.  
  
Molly turned the chair to the door and began to leave the hospitle. The others followed. Not a word was shared between any of them. It was like someone had pushed mute, save the noise their feet mad, and other noises around them.  
  
When they arrived at the car, Molly lifted Jack out of the chair, Ned put it in the trunk, and into the car. She buckled him in the middle seat, and got in on the right sied window seat. She knew she risked Carey fighting with him again, but she didn't need to worry abou that. No decent person with any dignity would fight with a person in a wheel chair while he was asleep. It just wasn't right.   
  
Ned and Irene got in, as well as Carey, and the headed toward home, or at least the bus. Occasionally a tear would fall down Molly's cheek.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next CH to be posted soon...  
  



	12. CH12

Disclaimer: *Wonders to self* Now, wouldn't it be wonderful to own this show and characters? Oh, it'd be great!!! But I don't so I'd better quit the day dream and type this CH.  
***********************************************************************  
CH12  
  
They were back at the bus; they might've goten a room, but no place was available anyway. Carey and Jack were in their room, and the adults were in the community room, confrerencing.   
"What are we going to do?" asks Molly, her voice showing great concern for the boys.  
"I say we go in and give them a peice of opur minds," Irene practically yells. It was more like 'peice of MY mind' to Irene.   
"Irene, stay resonable, we should at least give them until morning. We just got home; they're probaly tired. I know I am." Molly then sighed. I could have lost Jack, she thought. I'm probaly over reacting, okay, I know I'm over reacting, but still... Moly returned her consiousness to Irene in time to see HER over react. Just as she had been doing since they got home.  
"Give them 'till morning," Irene mused. "What are you thinking!" she yelled. "They shouldn't even be in the same room. We could wake up with them dead." She said that last word flatly and harshly. It was like she didn't trust her own son anymore.  
Molly looked to Ned for support. "'C mon Irene. You really are over reacting. By morning the boys will probaly have resolved their problems. Or will."  
"Probally," Irene said. Everybody sighlently sighed, thinking, or hoping, she had finally agreed with. No such luck. Their hopes were dashed with her last scentances, wich were roughly said. "That's the word that makes me not believe you. Probaly, meaning, in short, that you're not one-hundred percent sure." Quickly and quietly Irene added something the others could not hear, " I can't believe you're siding with HER." Well, the others could hear her, but not actual words, just mumbling. Or at least she thought, Ned had heard quite well.  
"I'm not siding with nobody." Ned says in his regular gruff voive, sounding rather hurt. "I say what I think is true. Now, I think we should discuss where we are going to stay. It wouldn't be right to stay in the bus without wheel chair acsess for Jack."  
There was a moment of silence as they all poundered on where they could stay. "Hotel?" Iren sugusts. She seames to have finally cooled down, for the moment at least.  
"Too exspensive," came Molly.   
"Well do you have any ideas?" Irene seamed to be, once again, ticked off. At what? No one knows.  
"Hmm, let's see," Molly paused, thinking. She knew she could think of something if she thought about it.   
Irene took it that she didn't have any ideas. "That's what I thought" she remarked smugly. She nodded her head, and was a liitle startled when Molly actually thought of something.  
"I got it," Molly wispered.  
"What's that?" Irene was getting impatient.  
"We send them home."  
"Are you say we go all the way back to Hope Srings?" Irene was outraged for some resone. Mabe she was tired. "Do you know how long a drive that is? That won't solve anything."  
Again Molly sighed, "Of corse I know how long a drive it is. I wasn't saying we drive the boys there though. I was thinking we fly the boys there, and we drive the bus there. That-" Molly was cut off rudely by Irene.  
"Are you crazy?" Irene said as calm as possibly amaginable. "Let me get this straight. You're saying we fly Jack and Carey there, and let them stay at your house by themselves?" Irene didn't wait for an answere. "That's smart, very smart. Right now they hate each other." Irene didn't bother adding the part about getting there and finding one or both of them dead. Everyone knew she was thinking it anyway.  
"Don't you get it Irene?" Ned said. "Molly's saying that if we send them to the house ahead of us, that when we get there they might have made up. Get it?"  
'Ya, I guess I get it. But, what if it doesn't work and..." Dark thoughts overwhelmed her mind, causing her to leave the sentance unfinished. There was no need to finish it though.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack glared at Carey, Carey glared at Jack. If it weren't for the current disabilities of themselves, they would have a rematch right then and there. They were mad, it was obvious. Little did they know that this could've been prevented. That this started from a simple misunderstanding.  
Eventually they got tired of glaring and staring, and were left to their own thoughts until they should fall asleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hate Carey, Jack thought. I hate him, I really do. He stoped to think for a moment. I mean really think, not just the rantings that were coming from his brain. Why do I hate Him? Jack asks himself. I mean really, besides the fact that he injured me, why do I hate him? What started this anyway? Oh yeah. I remember. Carey. That's who started it. If he had just cared a little more... Wait. What am I thinking? He felt like smacking himself. Carey didn't start it, I did. I attacked him with critisizing words, not giving haim a chance to defend himself. I only ended up getting hurt. And the subject of the matter, Fi, and Clu. Jack had almost forgotten. Now that he remembered though, a pain riffeled through his whole head, overflowing like a waterfall into his body. Tears began flooding out of his eyes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He didn't even give me a chance to explain. Carey thought. He was hurt. Not just his arm. Jack didn't think he cared bout Fi, or his own brother. Who did he think he was going around making critizations like that?   
"I hate you Jack." Carey spat meaningfully.  
"I hate you too." Jack chocked through his tears, though not as meaning as fullly as Carey, but Carey didn't seam to notice. He was too mad. Jack deserved it, kind of. But still, it made him sadder than ever.  
But he did notice it. "Hu," Carey wispered. More to himself than anyone else. Is he crying? Carey asked himeself. Err, what do I do? I just said I hate him. I know I really don't. Well, I sort of do right now. But, we'll foreget this... eventually we might. Err, Do I say something. We ARE friends still. EVEN if we do hate each other. Thoughts swarmed Carey's mind. He shook his head vigorously, trying to rid himself of the thought. Still, they wouldn't leave. They just kept racing in and out, in and out. His head began to hurt; as if it would burst. Just go fo it... Was his last wispered thought before he said it.  
"Are- are you okay Jack?" and he meant it. Jack was crying. It could be from their fight. Or something else. But what?  
"I-I-I-I don't know," Carey could hear between sobs.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I guess," Jack paused, taking a deep breath. "It's Fi."  
Carey gasped, "I almost forgot."  
"That's what this started from." Jack didn't indicate what 'this' was. No need. "I-I relize I never gave you a chance to explain. It was wrong of me. I know. But, I had so many things on my mind then. I was so angry, at, I don't know, the world. I was trying not to show it, but. I guess me thinking that you don't care kind of drew the last straw.  
"But, since I never gave you the chance to explain, I think it would be best for both of us if you fnally did."  
Caey didn't answere right away. He was lost on his friend's words. He was fealing the same way as himself. Or at least similar. Jack sighed, thinking he was still to angry to answere.   
"Jack, I know how you feal. Really I do. First Fi, then my brother. Of corse I cared. Fi's my friend, Clu's my brother. I felt like breaking down. Just like the rest of you did. But, when I saw you all so sad, I just, I don't know. I felt like I couldn't. That I had to be strong and optimistic for all you. That if I, too, broke down, both our families would fall apart. I felt like everything was depending on me. But, I can't do it anymore. It's too hard. And you're right. I should show my fealings a bit more."  
"I had no idea," Jack's words were a bit shakey. A bit from his tears. More because none of this would DEFINATLY NOT of happened if only he'd given the chance. "I'm sorry," quick and quiet, that was all he could manage.  
"Man, I sorry too. But this isn't our only problem. Our parents are in the next room. You don't even need to guess what they are talking about."  
And that seemed to be it. Back to themselves already. "Yeah," he almost laughed it. "We are so going to get a long lecture tomarrow. He glanced at he door, where, behind it, were the once again aguring parents. You could make out a few angry words. Not much more though. "That is, if one of them doesn't totally break down and come in here and start chewing off our heads."  
At that they laughed. A real laugh. It felt great, given it had been nearly a week since they had been happy. Eventually their laughter died, and they drifted to sleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Uhg," Jack moaned. His whole body ached. The bright sun shining into the room didn't help either. In fact, it caused him to get a head ache. Jack cluched his head, twisting in sheer pain when he move his brocken arm. Jack's moans got louder and louder. So loud they got, that Carey woke up.   
"Jack, Jack are you okay?" He sprung out of his bead and went to Jack's.  
"Owwwugh..."  
"Hold on man," Carey looked at the clock. It was only seven. "Err..." Molly wouldn't be too happy if he woke her up, but this was urgant. Quickly he went to Molly's room.   
He pushed her shoulder a few times. "Molly, wake up."   
"Fi!" She exclaimed. Obviously she had had a dream about Fi.   
"No, just me."  
Molly looked at the clock. "What are you waking me so early for?" she sweamed slightly anoyed.  
"It's Jack-" Molly didn't let him finish, she prang out od bead and was at her son's side in seconds. Carey followed.  
"Jack," Molly said in a hurried mother's concerned voice. "What is it?"  
"Ugh hu hu hu...... It hurts!"  
"What hurts?"  
"Everything!"  
Molly left and came back seconds later with some medicine, and a glass of water. Jack took them eagerly, swallowing quickly. He moaned after swallowing. Like that had actually hurt. Mabe it did. The medicine seamed to work quite well, and rather quick. Molly knelt by hhis side as she watched him drift back off to sleep.  
A minuet after Jack had re-entered dream land, Molly went back to her own room. "Thank's Carey," she said before leaving.  
"It's going to be okay," Carey said.  
"I know it is, Jack will heal, and so will you."  
"No, that's not what I meant. I meant Fi and Clu."  
"Thanks, again," Then she left. Carey went back to his own bead, but he didn't sleep. He couldn't. So he lay awake thinking.  
I wonder how Clu is. He hasn't called, and it's been a while. I wonder, is he even alive? Shaking his head he dismissed the thought. He couldn't think like that. What if it came true? I wonder if he's found Fi. He must really have strong fealings for her. I mean, he's risking his own life to look for her. Even the rescue team is wanting to give up hope on finding him. They've already given up on Fi.  
I hope Clu calls... We might all go crazy if he doesn't. He almost laughed. But his thoughts were to depressing, and he was still tired. He yawned. A shiver ran through his spine. He didn't know why though. A sign mabe. But what kind of sign could it possibly be? What could it mean? What a stupid thought, he told himself. It doesn't mean anything. Some cold air probly just came into the room. Though there were no windows open, he willingly accepted that reason. Thinking anything was strange about it would further his thoughts on Fi. He really didn't want to think about it. Though that was quite hard.  
Hard, he thought, glancing at Jack. Jack knows all about that. He and Fi know more about life being unfair than anyone else he knew. There dad had died when they were so young. Fi doesn't even have the memories that Jack posses. She was too young to remember. They lost their dad, and now they might loose each other. And I might loose my only brother.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack Pushed a bush asided, finding a long haired brunett on the other side. Then he relized that he was Clu, and the Girl was Fi.  
"FI!!!" Jack yelled so loud that he woke himslef. He sat up breathing quite hard.   
"Bad dream?"  
"Fi... I was Clu Carey. I was Clu, and I saw Fi. I saw her..." He began shaking with tears. "Will I ever see my sister again?"  
No answere. What could Carey say anyway. If he said yes, then they never saw Fi until a funeral, when they do find her, then Jack would be dissapointed. Well, 'disapointed' might not be the best word, but it's similar to what he'd feel.  
"I-I don't know. I hope we will though. I can only hope." A tear fell down his own cheak, and he was lost in a sea of memories, thoughts, and worries...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Running, to where? She didn't know. She had lost all her senses. Is that a stream? I can't tell. She tripped over a branch, causing her to fall. As she fell she hit her head on a nearby tree... knocking her unconsious.   
Cold, dark, Clu...  
***********************************************************************  
From Teo: Did you all enjoy? I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just haven't had the inspiration. I think I got it back though. I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer, so I'm going to start posting the CH's in groups, I think. If you rather I not, tell me. If I do, expect a little more space in time between posts. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay, thanks fro reading, and I hope ypu've been enjoying this. Now go use that little box down there. I don't care who you are, just say something...  
  
***Teo***  
^.~  
13.4 


	13. Trust

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it- Err... I meant type it! Oh, the songs are by ATC.   
A/N: Hey look! I'm giving this one a title. Also, this is my longest ch yet.   
***********************************************************************   
CH13   
Trust   
  
  
Clu yawned, he had gotten up especially early that day- six-thirty. It was now an hour later. Clu had goten up early because he could sense he was near his destination. Now more than ever, it was if something, some force, was pulling him in the correct direction.   
Clu looked all around, he knew he was near, so he was looking for signs of Fi. Footprints, torn cloths, anything. The thing that would most likely be the most apparent would be the stream. If he could find the stream, he could possibly find Fi.   
Overhead a bird squacked, startling Clu. The silence was becoming earie. His breathing seemed very loud, and the crunch of dried leaves, twigs, and other debris seemed as loud as a person screaming his lungs out. A cool breaze blew by, making Clu shiver. The mixture of noises stayed the same for awhile. New noises would join and leave every now and then, and Clu identified the source of each noise, taking no chances.   
After about twenty minuets Clu stopped, dead in his tracks. What's that noise? Clu thought, it wasn't there before. Hmm... could it? Could it really be the stream? Clu shook his head, it couldn't be. Clu took a step, but stopped, stood still for a minuet, trying to decide what to do. Eventually, his coriousity got the best of him, and he started to search for the direction of the running water.   
Clu stood, listening. A minuet or so later Clu decided it was to his left. Clu grabbed a sturdy looking stickoff the ground, and started to pick his way through the mass of bushes, trees, and other plants. The sound of the stream became more and more apparent as he made his way through the mass. The light around him darkened, and one step later he was surrounded by light. Clu sheilded his eyes, then smiled. He had reached the stream. He tossed the stick aside.   
Now, do I go upstream, or downstream, Clu wondered. Clu thought hard, trying to think back to his dream. "I got it," Clu wispered, snapping his fingers, his own voice suprised him. Since he had began his journy, he hadn't talked to anyone, there was no one to talk to, just himself. But he didn't need to talk aloud to himself, that's what thoughts were for.   
Clu began walking upstream, he distinctly remembered now, that the water was coming toward him in his dream. Clu had to walk slowly. There was little solid ground to walk on that wasn't stream, half the time there wasn't any. When there wasn't, Clu had to go even slower so he wouldn't slip on the wet pebbles and slime covered stones that accompanied the stream.   
Clu yawned again, he wanted to sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake. He couldn't sleep now, not when he was so close he could taste it. Up ahead, Clu could see the green of plants merging with the bright light from the sun. Clu guessed that it was just the plants growing in the path of the water. Clu sighed, it would be diffacult to get to the other side, probaly. Clu smiled when he neared it. There was a space that was big enough for him to get through.   
On the other side, there was a foot more of stream, then it split off in four directions. But wich one should he take? Then Clu noticed a fifth branch, and something told him to take that one. Clu had to walk in the stream for awhile, making his shoes wet and uncomfortable, but soon enough the dry ground returned, and he was able to go faster. Clu kept walking, and he became oblivious of his sourroundings. A loud snap from a pile of twigs brought him back to reality, and he noticed that the stream was curving away from him.   
However, in front of him was a bush. A bush that looked extreamly familiar. The dream, Clu thought. It's the one from my dream. Looking harder, Clu could see a peice of torn clothing. Clu could not tell what color it was, since it was covered in dirt and dried blood, but he knew what it had to mean.   
Clu examine the bush and it's surroundings, looking for a way through. A minuet later, Clu gave up and simply pushed the bush aside. On the other side was a stream. Near the stream was a large tree. Clu took a deap breath, and look at the base of the tree. He saw a lump. Clu ran to it. Knealing down beside it he knew it had to be Fi. Clu could see a mass of matted brown hair, and a human form. Clu pushed her hair aside, revealing Fi's face.   
Clu gasped in horor. Her face was totally covered with dirt, blood, cuts and bruises. Underneath it all her face was pure white. Clu took off his pack, unziped it, and took out a washcloth and some soap. Clu dipped the washcloth in the stream, it was cold but it would have to do. Ringing out the washcloth he went back to Fi. Then he rubbed some soap into the cloth. Clu dabed at the dirt and blood. It took awhile, but after at least ten minuets, Fi's face was once again visable, but stilll very white.   
"Fi," Clu wispered. "Fi wake up." No answere, Clu checked for a pulse, he found it, to his relief. But he relized that Fi was very cold. Clu began to set up camp, making the bed fist. He wrapped Fi up in his sleeping bag, and began his search for fire wood.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
What's that smell? Fi thought, she was still asleep, but even in her dreams she could smell it. The smell tantalized her, she knew she could never eat the food that it came from. Fi jerked to reality. Hu... I can still smell it. Fi slowly began to open her eyes.   
The light began to pour in, stinging her eyes. Fi squeeed them shut. She didn't want to get up anyway. Why should I get up? Fi thought, There's nothing out there anymore, no one's coming to save you, she told herself. Just as she had been saying for awhile now. She had completely lost hope. And now, she was smelling things. Fi moaned silently, and turned over.   
Then Fi noticed something. She did not feal the ground beneath her. What she felt was soft, spongy, and warm. Slowly, Fi opened her eyes. The light still stung, but the urge to find out were she was unstopable. On her left she saw a blue tarp, on the top, blue tarp. On the left...   
Clu?! She blinked, not beiliving what she saw. Oh no, she thought. I'm delirious.   
Clu, is it really you? Her thoughts were shakey, and she was ready to burst to tears. It can't be Clu... how could he be here anyway. It's just another dream. A dream that's trying to tantalize me. Why does it seam like my dreams hate me? I know I'm going to die. I don't know why I'm not dead yet. I feal dead. I wish I was dead.   
A tear slid down her cheeck. She was all alone. Soon, she gave into the comfort and warmth of the sleeping bag, and fell back asleep. ough Fi was pretty sure she was already asleep.   
  
"Fi, Fi wake up. "Please wake up Fi..."   
Fi opened one eye halfway, it was almost dark now, just about an hour of daylight left. But when she saw who was knealing beside her, and a tear imediatly exscaped from her eye. I'm dreaming again, Fi thought. Why do I keep having this sort of dream?! She began to shake with tears of frustration.   
"Are you okay Fi?" She didn't answere, why should she, when it was only a dream. "Fi?"   
Fi groaned, then yelled, "go away, just go away..."   
"I just thought you'd be hungry," Clu said offensively, before setting down a pot and spoon on a nearby rock. Fi took in a deep breath, stew, she thought. Stupid dream, my dream knows I'm starving, this is so unfare. Fi wanted to eat it, she really did, but she still didn't believe that she wasn't dreaming. So she just stared at it.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
She must be hungry, Clu thought, but for some reason she just stares at the food. And why's she so angry? I thought she might be happy to see me, mabe even relieved. Does she even want to live? It doesn't seam like it right now, and she can't not be hungry. I have to do something.   
Clu got up from his seat near the fire, and made his way toward Fiona, who was still starring at the food. "Fiona, you have to eat. I don't think you've eaten much in a while. You'll die if you don't eat something soon!" Fi turned her head away from him. "Don't you want to live?!" No answere.   
Yes, Fi's thoughts cried, yes I want to die! A few tears slid down her cheeck. Mabe this wan't a dream after all. But even if it wasn't, why live? She would die soon anyway. And as far as Fi was concerned right now, the sooner the better.   
"Fi, come on. Eat something, please." Fi stared at the tarp angrilly. Why wouldn't he leave her alone, leave her to die in peace?   
She's being so stubborn, But I'm not letting her die now. Not when I've come so far! Clu knelt beside her, and lifted her into a sitting position. Fi struggled to get free, but she was so weak, it was no use. Clu took the spoon and practically shoved the spoonfull of food in her mouth. If she wouldn't do it herself, he'd have to do it for her. Clu clamped her mouth shut, so she couldn't spit it out. When he felt Fi swallow the stew, he gave her more. It went on like that, except without Clu holding her mouth shut. She seamed to get that she wasn't going to get out of eating, but after awhile Fi was able to brake from Clu's hold. She glared at him angrilly.   
"Fine," he said, handing her the spoon, "eat it yourself." Fi waited for him to leave, so she could just through it into the bushes, but he just sat there. Fi sighed, pissed, and reluctantly began to comsume the rest of the food by herself.   
At first, she ate as slowly as humanly posible, but as she continued to eat, she began to eat faster and faster. The food tasted really good, and she hadn't had any for at least a week. That is if you don't count the berries, and other things that looked edible. But even though the food was great, Fi didn't let Clu know that. She STILL wanted to die.   
When she was done, she practically threw the spoon into the pot. Clu got up, and took the dishes the stream, where he washed them. Then he filled the pot with water, and hung it over the fire. He put the spoon back in his pack.   
What's he doing? Not that I care... He's coming over here again. Oh great. Fi watched as he sat down beside her. First, he just stared at her, then he asked, "Fi, what's wrong?" Fi looked away, but she could still feel him staring at her. She wished he wouldn't. He couldn't possibly understand. It was impossible to understand what she was fealing. "Fi, I know somethings up, you've never acted this way before. Never," Clu said sofly, But then he relized it was no use. She wanted to die. Something inside him said to leave right now, leave her be. All alone, alone to die. That's what she wanted anyway. But he couldn't. He cared deeply about Fi. They were best friends. Or at least they used to be. Clu let out a heavy breath, and decided to try again. But this time he had a stern voice. "Fiona look at me."   
The suprising tone made Fi jump, she turned to meet his gaze. She scowled angrily. "What?" she muttered, just loud enough for Clu to hear.   
"Look, I've had enough of this. I don't know why you're so mad at me, or mabe you're just mad at the world, but come on." His voice soften as he went on, "You're my friend Fi, I don't want you to die. Why do you think I took so much trouble to find you?" His voice took on a seriousness. "Everyone had given up. They were so sad, they couldn't think to do something. Even the cops gave up on finding you. All I'm trying to do is give you one last chance. One last chance to live."   
They stared into each other's eyes, Fi fighting to hold back tears. "Come on, you know you can trust me," Clu wispered. He came this far for me, but, I don't want to live. I don't want to live... He can't make me want to live. But, can I trust him? I don't know. Is it really possible to trust anyone anymore? After what happened?   
Well, I tried at least, Clu thought. Clu sat there until he heard the water bubbling softly, then it began to boil, sloshing against the sides of the pot. Clu retrieved the pot of hot water, and put a washcloth in it. He brought that, and a first aid kit, over to Fi. "Look Fiona, I know you can't be fealing too well right now, but at least let me clean up some of your wounds. And then you can change into some clean clothes."   
Fi didn't say anything, and she didn't resisted as he began to clean her up. After being in thease clothes so long, Fi welcomed the thought of clean clothes. The water an the cloth was very warm. Warm water, she thought. I haven't felt warm water in a long time. She could feal herself smile a he worked, cleaning the blood and dirt off of her, putting medicine on her wounds, and then bandaging them. When he got to the big bloody gash on her right side, however, she groaned, and pushed away his arm with her elbow. He put a hand on her arm.   
"Fi, it's okay. It'll go quicker if you just let me do this. I know it must hurt, it looks pretty bad, but you'll feal better when I'm through."   
Fi let out a shakey breath that she'd been unawarably holding, gulped, and dropped her arm to her side. She cringed as Clu dabbed at it with the washcloth and medicine. Finally, after what seamed to be an enternity of pain, Clu put the washcloth back in the pot full of water. He then pulled ou a white bandage,and some gauze from his pack, wich he'd pulled close to him. "Can you sit up, please?"   
Fi sat up, even though she had an incredible pain in her side. Clu let her lean against him as he held the gauze against the wound, and began the wrap the bandage around her stomach. Clu put down the roll of bandage when he was done, and gently lay Fi back down. At least she's more passive now, Clu thought. It make's things easier, for both of us.   
The last wound Clu had to put a bandage on was one around Fi's head, which she had been unaware of until now. Now that Clu was done, he rinsed out the washcloth, and hung it up to dry. Then he poured out the water on the fire, wich put it out, and set the pot at the base of the tree where he'd hung the washcloth.   
Then, after rumaging through his pack, he handed Fi some cloths. "Here, put thease on." Clu turned, took out his own pajamas and started to change, Fi did the same.   
"Um, Fi, I only could bring one sleeping bag, could you possibly share?" Fi thought about it. Just say yes, she thought. Don't be an idiot. Yes, she was angry at the world right now, but Clu was being so nice to her... Fi scooted over, turned onto her stomach, and patted the soft facric on her left side. Clu smiled, and got in.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
When Fi woke up the next morning, Clu was gone. Fi's heart skiped a beat, and sped up. Where is he? Fi thought, he wouldn't just leave, would he? Had she been so mean, that he left? Fi sat up, surveying the area. Still, she did not see him. Mabe I should have been nicer. Wait, what am I thinking, I don't need him. I was doing fine until he fond me anyway.   
Fi knew that wasn't true. She had been near death when Clu had found her, but she didn't want to believe it. It was like there were two voices in her head, arguing, and they wouldn't stop aguing.   
Fi smacked her head, and then gimaced from the pain. She had forgotten about her head injury. Clu's probaly just going for a walk, or sureying the area or... she couldn't think of anything easle at the moment, but Clu was probaly coming back.   
Then she heard footsteps. Quickly she lay back down and pretended that she was still asleep. The crunch of footsteps became louder as Clu neared, and soon he came into veiw. He was holding a long string, on which he had tied five hooks, and on the hooks were fish. Food, he had brought food. Clu sat down near the fire pit, and began the prosess of gutting the fish. It was pretty boring to watch, so soon she fell back asleep.   
  
"Fi, wake up. Fi!" Fi woke, sat up, panting. Her eyes were wide. "Fi, are you all right?" Fi looked at him, his eyes showed concern.   
Still, Fi didn't reply, she didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to forget it. She lay back down, still breathing hard.   
I wish she would tell me what's wrong. Doesn't she know that she can trust me? It must have been a pretty bad dream. She was tossing and turning, and she kept yeeling out words like 'stop!', or 'no!!!' I guess I'll have to earn her trust.   
"Fi, the fish is ready, come and eat, and I'm NOT taking no for an answere." Fi almost laughed. His determination was so strong, it was cute. She really would've like to sleep more- mabe forever- but there was no use resisting. She had learned that lession last night.   
So Fi attempted to stand, it was easier than it had been yesterday, but the pain still riffled throughout her body, making her dizzy, when she attempted to stand. Clu saw that she would need help, so he put his arm aroun her waist and Fi put her arm around his neck. Slowly, they began to stand, Clu taking most of the weight to make it easier for Fi. He could feal her flinch from the pain every other step, but slowly they made it to the fire pit, which once again had a lit fire.   
Over the fire Clu had placed two sticks, and on the sticks were fish. One fish per stick. Carefully, as not to burn himself, he removed the first fish stick, and handed it to Fi. He took the second one for himself. "There's three fish left," he told her, "if you're still hungry when you're done with that one, I'll cook up another one. That's what we'll be having for dinner though, if we don't eat them now."   
Fi nodded, and started to figure out how to eat it. Clu had only taken out the guts, but the head, tail, fins and skin had been left on. Mabe he has a pocket knife, Fi thought. She glanced over at him to see how he was eating his fish. He was picking out the bones right now. Fi started to do the same. It wasn't too easy , but eventually she got them all out. Then she started to eat it, but not the skin.   
When they were done they throught the unwated fish parts into the bushes, and Clu put out the fire. "Why don't you get dressed," Clu suggested as he handed her some clothes. Fi took them and went over to the sleeping area. A few minuets later she came back. She was now wearing a light blue t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. They were, unsuprisingly, a bit big for her since they were Clu's.   
"Come on," Clu motioned for Fi to follow him. They sat on the pebbled bank of the stream. Clu pulled the map out of his pocket. "Here's where we are," Clu pointed the circled spot on the map. "Here's where we need to go." Clu now pointed to a starred spot on the map. Fi gapped at the map. It was a long distance from where they where to their destination.   
Clu looked at her, and almost laughed at her expression. "Yeah, long distance. That's why we need to conserve the food I brought, and eat what we can that we can find here. But, I have an idea. There should be a big clearing right here," he circled a spot on the map with his finger, " if we can get there, I can use my cell phone to call someone and get get a chopper out here. But for now we stay here. I think we should start our journey tomorrow, after breakfast. But if you need an extra day of rest, then we'll stay longer. Though we do want to get going as soon as possible."   
Fi didn't feal like talking right now, so she just nodded. She was fealing better, but she didn't really know what to think of Clu's coming to rescue her. She really did want to think that she had been fine by herself, but that just wasn't true. She felt like that if she talked to Clu, got to attached, (though she already is) he would be ripped away from her. Just as everything ealse in her life had.   
Clu looked at Fi and then at the stream. He began to wonder; why won't she speak to me? I know she want's to know something. Mabe she's bored. We are staying here untill tomarrow, and ther isn't much to do around here. Than he had an idea.   
"Hey Fi, Do you want to listen to some music?" Fi gave him a strange look, as if to say "music? Out here? Hu?" Clu got up and came back a moment later with a cd holder and his cd player. He handed them to Fi. Fi paused before taking them, not sure if she should. She opened up the cd case and began to flip through the cd's. She decided on a odd looking one, put it in the cd player, and put it on track thirteen, Loney. It had a soft tune, and bueatiful words. Fi imediatly fell captive to the music.   
  
It was a long time ago   
when you came into my life   
when you stole my heart   
now I'm asking why...   
  
Track nine was also good. It was called So magical. She could totally realte to both of the songs.   
  
Feal my love feal my soul   
it's so magical   
take my hand make me whole   
it's so magical   
  
The day went by slowly, and soon Fi grew tired of listening to music. There was nothing much to do, so Fi went and sat by the stream. Staring at the water, she bagan to wonder. Ever since the crash, Fi wad thought she was going to die. Even before the plane crashed, she had that thought in her mind. Now, Clu was here, mabe she wouldn't die after all...   
Clu came and sat next to her. Neither spoke. Both lost in their own thoughts, both wondering what the other was thinking.   
Night came, and Fi and Clu changed into their night cloths, then crawled into the sleeping bag. They were both equally tired, and fell asleep moments after their heads hit the pillow.   
  
"Fi, wake up Fi, FI!" It must be that dream again, thought Clu. Fi's eyes spang open, and once again she was breathing hard. It was still night, she noticed, mabe around one in the morning. Fi lay there panting, Clu looking at her with all his concern, leaning againt a tree. "Fi, are you akay? Was it that dream again? I know you don't want to talk about it but-"   
He was interupted as Fi wrapped her arms around him shivering with tears. Clu hugged back. Fi lay her head against his chest fealing the warmth of his body. Clu rested his head on hers, and shut his eyes. Laying there, with their arms around each other, Fi forgot her fear, and her cres died down.   
"Fi," came Clu's soft, half wispered voice. "Do you want to talk about it?" Clu waited for an answere. Clu shut his eyes, relizing that she wasn't answering. Why should she? Mabe he hadn't earned her trust yet, even though it felt like he had. That mabe, deep down, he had never really lost Fi's trust. Like Fi had just forgoten, and needed reminding.   
"I was on the plane." Fi's voice jerked Clu's eyes open. She answering me, Clu thought, she's actually answering me. "Everything was fine, I had a window seat and the person next to me seamed decent enough, but we didn't talk much." Fi chocked on some of the words. Clu tightend his arms that were still around her. "I guess I fell asleep for a while, but when I woke..." Fi's tears returned, she burried her face into Clu's chest, the warmth once again calming her. Clu could feel her tears soaking through, but he didn't care. She turned her head so she could talk, and continued...   
  
  
  
Fi yawned as she woke, and looked out the window. Man, Fi thought, I feel refreshed. We should be landing soon, I can't wait to see every one. Fi glanced over at the guy next to her, who was looking at this other guy in the next isle over. Then he nodded, the other guy nodded back. They stood up.   
Fi didn't know anything about them, but something said that thease guys were not to be trusted, that something was going to happen. And it wouldn't be good. A lump formed in her throught.   
The guys started to head toward the cockpit. Fi tried to calm down, telling herself that thease guys were fine. They were just stretching ther legs, or something ealse. Something that was perfectly fine. "Fi, you're paranoid," she told herself. But the lump in her throat got bigger when the other guy motioned toward her. Fi's heart accelerated, and the thumps became louder and louder, as the guy who had been sitting next to her advanced. Her lower lip began to tremble, and Fi began to breathe out of her mouth, as it seamed to be easier.   
The guy acted quickly and, before she could react, he had her in a tight choke hold. "Now keep quiet and I won't have to kill you right now." His wispered deep voice was raspy, earie, and it sent shivers down Fi's spine. Fi was jerked to her feat and, with the guy still holding her in a choke hold, practically dragged her to the other guy, who was waiting at the cockpit door. By now Fi's heart was pumping so hard it almost hurt, and with the guy having such a tight hold on her neck, she could only manage short, quick breaths.   
Fi watched in horror as the guy began slamming himself into the door. Fi gave a tiny jerk, to possibly get away, and the guy tightened his hold on her. She gasped for air, impulsively giving another little jerk. "Keep still," the guy demanded, "or ealse." But Fi couldn't help, she could barely breath, her heart pumping at it's max; Fi didn't think she could ever be scareder than she was now. As soon as she moved again the guy thightened his hold on her, which was barely possible. In slow motion Fi saw the guy pull out a pocket knife, open it, and raised it to her kneck. The blade touched her skin.   
Fi stoped breathing, she tremled, looking at the blade in horror. It was really close to her, then the guy wispered, "this is what will happen if you don't be good." Then he lowered it. Fi let out the breath she had been holding, relieved. She felt like she would faint any moment. If she had been more aware of anything that was going on, she might have notice that the blade had knicked her neck, and a small amount of blood was running down her neck.   
Fi kept watching the other guy slamming himself into the door. The noise was quite loud, causing a flight attendant to come running. The guy imedatly stopped trying to get it open. "What's going on here?" she demanded when she reached them. The guys looked at each other, like they were comunicating telapathecly. The other guy grinned, nodded slightly, and pulled out a gun. Fi shuddered, and once again, the world was in slow motion.   
Fi stared at the whole thing, wishing she could do something, stop him from pulling the trigger. But if she moved, Fi mentally shuddered. The guy still had the knife in his hand, blade open. Should she risk her life?   
The decision was made for her, the guy pulled the trigger. There was a bang, and the scent of gun powder stung her nose. She felt like crying out, but her voice was caught deep inside her throat. All she could do was stand there, eyes as wide open as possible, her mouth open, as if she were screaming "No!!!" A tear rolled down her cheack.   
Wouldn't the other passengers have woken up by now? Weren't there any other flight attendants? And what about the captain? What where they going to do to their captains? Then something hit her. The others had all eaten dinner on the plane. Every one but herself, the attendant, the guys, and the capatains. The guys must have poisened them or something.   
She returned he attention to the guy, who was once again slaming himself into the door. She wished the guy holding her would loosen up, she could barely breathe. Fi could see the door giving, and it was giving more every second.   
Then the door was open, and she was immediatly released. The guys slammed the door, and she could hear a couple gun shots. The pilots are dead, she thought, the pilots are dead. But then the door opened, out came the guy who had been holding her. He was pullingout the captains. They're not dead, Fi sighed with relief. They had just been shot, one on the arm, the other on the leg.   
The guy pointed the gun at her, Fi's sight started to go. All the color being replaced with black, the it was normal again. Please don't shoot, she thought, oh please don't shoot. He glared, nodded slightly, as if to say, "Keep quiet, or you know what will happen."   
The guy started to tie up the captains. Then he disappeared into the cockpit. Fi fealt like running through the plane, screaming that they were high jacked. But her voice still seamed to be locked in palce, and now her mouth as stuck too. Though Fi didn't know what she would say anyway.   
Should I say something to the captains? Mabe we can still do something, if it isn't already too late. LIke it would help, she thought, they're unconsious. But mabe the others, mabe they're not piosened. Just asleep. But Fi couldn't seam to make herself do anything.   
Instead Fi huddled in a corner, burring her face into her hands. Now a knew thought entered her mind. I'm going to die. Suddenly Fi was washed with a newfound terror. She didn't want to die. And if she did she wouldn't get to see her family one last time. Time past. Hours. Thoughts went through her head. Fi was unaware of them though. But she knew they were of her family, friends, memories, and a special some one who didn't even know that she loved him. The plane lurched...   
  
  
"Everyone woke up, their screams were hardly audible to me, my heart and thoughts so loud. What happend next went so quickly, all I remember is screaming, red, then blackness."   
Fi was leaning sideways against Clu, her head resting against his chest. One of his arms was around her, she put one of her own hands on his. It felt so good to be with him, Fi wished they could stay like this forever. Their bodies warming each other.   
Clu stared at the reflection of the moon in the stream, Fi's words had left him in a daze. Fi wasn't even crying anymore, like she was in a trance. Clu wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He knew she must have been scared when it happened, and still is scared, he reminded himself. "Fi-"   
"I could have done something Clu." Fi interrupted. "Mabe I could have stopped those guys. Those people died because I didn't."   
"Fi, don't say that. It's not being fair to yourself. You couldn't have stopped them, they were too determined. You heard what you said. They had guns and knives. If you had tried to stop them you'd be dead."   
"So are you saying it was a good thing that I didn't even try? Mabe others could have lived if I had-"   
"That's not what I meant," Clu inturrupted.   
"Then what did you mean?"   
"I- I don't know. But I do know that you're alive. I-I don't know what I'd do if you were dead Fi, and as long as I'm here, you'll be safe."   
"Promise?"   
"I can't promise anything Fi, god, I wish I could, but I can't. Do you trust me?   
"I trust you."   
***********************************************************************   
I hope to see lots of reviews now. Tell me everything that you thought while you read this. I'm accepting anything from anything to flames. And yes, I did mean to type anything twice. ^.~   
I'm working on ch 14 now.


	14. Strange Twist

CH14  
***  
Strange Twist  
Warmth. It was strange. Being out on her own for what seemed so long made the warmth unusual. Odd. Out of place. It wasn't something you had in the wild with no coat. But here she was, and there was warmth, but what was the source?  
Fi opened her eyes. She almost screamed, someone was next to her, sleeping. Fi let out a deep breath when she realized it was Clu. How could she have forgotten? They were extremely close. We must have fallen asleep against the tree last night, Fi thought. Now they were laying on the sleeping bag, arms around each other.  
What do I do? Fi thought, should I yank away or... Her mind seemed to be already made up, she layed her head back against his chest, and closed her eyes. If it was anyone else, she would have pulled away, but this wasn't anybody else. And their closeness was comforting  
  
She hasn't pulled away yet, Clu thought. I wonder why? Last night- what exactly happened last night? Are things between us okay again? Oh, shut up, he told himself, and layed his head on Fi's. A few minuets later, he became aware that he was hungry.   
"Fi, you hungry?"  
"Yeah," Fi answered. "So..." she started slowly, "what's for breakfast?" and ended quickly. Which made Clu laugh.  
"Hmm, don't know. Let's see..." Clu began to mentally visualize everything that was left, and what would be best for breakfast. "How about..."  
"Chicken noodle soup!" Fi quickly finished for him. Which made Clu laugh again. The fact that chicken noodle soup was a little strange to be eating for breakfast and that he had actually packed it, added to the laughter. "What?" Fi began to laugh herself. "What's wrong with chicken noodle?"  
Nothing, it's just that it's a weird thing to eat for breakfast." Clu stood, heading for his pack, Fi followed. "But, I guess I forgot, 'Weird's your middle name."   
"Hey," Fi gave him a playful punch in the arm. Clu pretended that it actually had hurt him, grasping his arm in mock pain.  
"Oh, ow, I think I need an ambulance!" Still clutching his arm, he asked, "Fi, have you been working out? You a lot stronger since the last time I saw you."  
"Oh you," Fi laughed, shaking her head, then gave him a little shove.   
"Hey, be nice," he warned, a smile hiding behind his stern look. "You should NEVER punch an injured person."  
"Well, that might be true, but I didn't punch you."  
"It applies to shoving, jabbing, kicking, and anything similar too! It's the law, so you shouldn't shove the injured guy."  
"Or what?"   
"Or this," he ran toward her, scooping her up in his arms. She swung her around in a circle, her hair flying in the wind. Then he headed toward the stream, a sly look on his face.  
"No, don't even think about it. Stop right here." Clu didn't listen, so when he dunked Fi in the water, Fi dragged him in with her. The water was at least four feet deep in this part of the stream, perfect for a water fight. They began splashing each other, laughing and screaming as they did.   
Five minuets later, the two came out, still laughing, drenched, and lay next to each other on the grass, legs and arms spread apart. It was very warm out, and the sun felt great.  
"You weren't injured," Fi half laughed half whispered.  
"Was too," he laughed back.  
"Oh yeah, prove it."  
"How am I supposed to prove it?!"   
"See, I knew it! You're just faking."  
"Was it that obvious." he mad a pouting face that totally cracked Fi up.  
"Very *laugh laugh* ob- *laugh* -vi- *laugh* -ous. *laugh laugh*"  
Still pouting, he said, "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't take up acting as a career later in life."  
"If there is a later," Fi said quietly.  
"Fi, we WILL get out of here. If we don't, at least we will know that we tried as hard as possible.  
"Clu, I was wondering. Why did you come by yourself? I mean, you said every one gave up. Why didn't you?"  
"I, uh... I don't give up that easily." Please change the subject, he mentally begged.  
"You're not telling me all of it, I can tell."  
"Okay, the truth is this, I missed you. And when they told me about the crash, well, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, you mean too much to me." Clu said the last part slowly and softly.  
"I missed you too, Clu."  
Clu gave a little laugh, then said: "What do you say we get dried off and find something to eat?" He stood, so did Fi.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah... Uh hu... sure... bye." Jack said in a monotone voice, then hung up the phone. His face was pure white.  
"Who was it?" Carey asked.  
"Annie," he said. "she said her parents are dead-"  
"What?!" Molly exclaimed, "they can't be dead... how?"  
"Annie said that someone shot them. They were hospitalized, but they died hours later. She said that the flight leaves tomorrow at two p.m., and we should be there around three."  
"Wait," Molly said, confused. "Back up. Be where?"  
"At the airport, I told her she could come stay with us. That's okay, isn't it? I mean, she has no where else to go. No other family."  
"Yeah, it's fine, I just wish you'd asked me first. Poor Annie. Okay guys, I'm heading out to the store, I'll be back soon." She seemed a little dazed, like she was going to faint.  
The boy's watched as she left, then Carey nudged Jack, grinning. "Lucky you, your girlfriend's coming to live with you."  
"She's NOT my girlfriend," Jack said, blushing. "We're just... friends."  
"Yeah, sure."  
Jack wheeled himself into the kitchen, and filled a glass with water, then drunk it. They had gotten at the house yesterday, Molly had come with them. Ned and Irene had stayed on the bus, and would be arriving in a couple of days.  
Poor Annie, Jack thought. I can totally relate to her, but both of her parents are dead. Though I might be loosing a sister, and Carey might loose his brother. If I were her I'd probably would've killed myself. Heck, I feel suicidal right now. But if I off my self mom would be even more depressed. Mentally unstable. Lately, it seems as if she's heading toward that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh I walked around the corner and I walked around the block, and I walked right into the doughnut shop. And I picked up the doughnut and I wiped off the grease, and I handed the clerk my five cent piece. Well she looked at the nickel and she looked at me and she said kind sir you can plainly see, there's a hole in the nickel and it goes right through and I said there's a hole in the doughnut too."  
Fi and Clu ended in unison. It was later that day and they had been walking for a couple of hours now. They took turns carrying the pack, right now it was Clu's turn. They had been singing songs, telling jokes, basically anything that made them laugh. They seemed to be getting high off their laughs. The thing was, they hadn't laughed in such a long time, it felt great. 


	15. Arrival

CH15  
***  
Arrival  
Where is she? Jack asked silently over and over. Annie's plane was at least twenty minuets late, and as much as he tried, he couldn't stop the thought from coming. The thought that said Annie's plane had been high jacked like Fi's.   
A tear slid down his cheak. Fi was thought to be dead now. As much as nobody wanted to believe it, Clu probably was, too. Although there was no evidence of it that could prove it true, there were also weren't any signs they were alive. Still, he prayed every day and night that he'd wake up, and they'd be there. Or that they'd at least get a call from Clu.  
Jack began to mentally list of all the possibilites of why Annie's plane was late. He kept telling himself that it could be the weather, or some other rational excuse, although he couldn't believe it no matter how hard he tried to convince himself. Then he saw her, standing a mere twenty feet away, looking. Her eyes were dark, and half close; it looked like she hadn't slept in ages! Even her normally bueatiful hair which normally shone like the sun was snarled and matted. But he didn't care, she was here, she was safe.  
"Annie!" he called out.   
  
Did somebody call my name? Annie turned toward the sound that she might have heard. Her heart skipped a beat. He was here! She immediatly wished she had showered before she came, but that would have been impossible. She had told Jack that her parents ahd been shot. That had been a lie.   
The truth? She seriously didn't know. All she remembered was a loud bang... bright orange and red fire... smoke... then blackness. She had woken up in the hospital. They asked her if there was some one they could call, but Anie said she wanted to call herself. Seeing that she had no other relitives, few friends who even spoke english, she had called Jack.  
Annie had come to believe it was a bomb. But why would some one bomb their house? Had her parents done something to desereve this? Had she?  
"Annie! Over here." Annie started toward Jack, but then she noticed her feet weren't moving, and imediately felt stupid. It wasn't that hard, making your own legs work--but not they were glued in place, paralyzed!  
  
Didn't she here me? She must have, it wasn't THAT loud in here. Whatever the case, she wasn't moving, so he made his way toward her.  
"Annie," he said when he reached her, "din't you hear me?"  
"No," she lied. But what was she supposed to say. "Yeah I heard you, I just forgot how to walk?" Oh no no no. Only if you want to sound like an idiot.  
They stood in an akward silence for a minuet. Neither knew what to say. "C' mon," Jack said. "Mom's out in the car." Jack took her bag for her, and headed toward the exit.  
"Jack," he turned at the sound of Annie's whispered voice. Annie somehow got her legs to work, and walked toward him. He set down her bag. They envoloved each other in a big hug. "I missed you," she said.  
"I missed you too. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're getting close, I can tell," Clu said. He glanced down at his map, " only a day left, mabe a tittle more. But we're close."  
"Good, if I don't get to civilization, soon, I might die," Fi pretended she was having a heart attack, or some other simalar fatal desiese.  
"Well, I don't like the idea of you dying, so if you could wait till we make it to civilaiztion before you croke, that would be nice. That way, the doctors can save you."  
"Do I really want to be saved?" Fi asked. "Is life really all that great?"  
"No, not really," Clu said, wraping an arm around Fi's shoulders. "But I'd prefer that were around."  
"Fine, I'll live."  
Clu let his eyes roam. This place is starting to look familiar, thought Clu. Clu watched the ground as he walked.   
"Clu, are you okay?" Fi asked.  
"Uh, yeah...I guess."  
Fi shrugged. "Are you sure?"  
"THis place is just creeping me out, okay?"   
They returned to silence. Clu stared at the passing twigs and other debris. He forgot about where he was, what he was doing, and the time.   
"Clu!" CLu jerked to a stop.   
"What?"   
"You were about to un into a tree, Clu." Clu loked up. Fi was right. "Clu, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Bullshit! You don't almost run into a tree if nothings wrong."  
"I don't know what's wrong, okay? This place just seems familiar, and it's freaking me out!"  
Clu walked around the tree. Crunch. He looked at his feet. What was glass doing in the middle of nowhere? Clu tok his foot off of it-whatever IT was. "Hey, Fi, check this out." Clu bent to examine the thing. Fi did the same.  
"What is it?"   
Carefully Clu removed the broken glass, revealing a picture. A picture of Clu, Fil, JAck, and Carey.  
"Let's get put of here." Fi got up. "We should get out of here."  
HU? What was Fi scared of? Clu listened closely. "Hey, wait! Fi! I lnow how to get out of here!"  
"No. WE have to leave here--now."  
"OKay, this way."  
"Bu--"  
"Do you want to leave this place?" Fi nodded meakly, obviously scared. "Then let's go." Clu let Fi gp first, and followed behind. Just as Clu had suspected, they came out at the clearing. 


End file.
